Rose in Boots
by LooneyWriter
Summary: What would happen if Puss and Kitty had three daughters? Though only one turned out to be the perfect combination of them both? Follow young Rose in Boots as she takes a chance and puts her skills to the test; when Cat Banditos come and catnap her parents
1. Chapter 1

**Rose in Boots**

**A Puss in Boots Fanfic**

**Genre: Romance/Family/Adventure**

**Puss in Boots & Kitty Softpaws and other related trademarks © DreamWorks**

**Rose and other related trademarks © Me**

**Chapter 1: In The Beginning:**

"Come on, Rose! Your such a slowpoke!" called the oldest of the litter: Dezeray, a tuxedo cat much like her mother but with brown eyes unlike her mother and father.

There was three young girl kittens in total of the litter. Dezeray, then there's Sierra, and then the youngest Rose. Sierra had orange fur, but didn't have the dark orange stripes like her father, but instead had a black spot that went over her two eyes that were a dark forest green.

The last, but most definitely not least: Rose was the perfect mixture of both her parents. With the exact fur of her father, but with the big, expressive, blue eyes as her mother.

Rose also acted much like her parents. Both clever and sneaky, and persistent as her parents. Unlike her sisters who didn't like the thought of adventures, because of all the dangers and the big risks. To Rose, she liked living every day like it was her last, it made life more fun and worth living.

"Life's too short to play it safe." was her catchphrase.

Even her father who was the very famous: Puss in Boots was even impressed by his youngest daughter. He loved all three of his daughters, but he was proud that one of them turned out like him and Kitty.

Though sometimes when she'd grab his sword and swing it around as if she was fighting off a gang of guards, he'd get a bit afraid. He'd die if something happened to any of his girls, or if any of them got hurt. He loved it though when she'd sneak up on him and snatch his hat and wear it. It reminded him much of what Kitty would do. She'd snatch his hat or boots, and he'd get used to it over time. Now, he had to get used to his own daughter doing it to him.

Rose hurried along to the den her and her family are living in. Dezeray and Sierra waiting for her inside.

"You guys have the patience for no one but yourselves! I swear!" Rose exclaimed as she walked in.

"Well, we had to hurry, it was getting dark and you know what happens in the villages when it gets dark! Dad warned us enough times already..." Dezeray exclaimed.

"Dezeray has a point, and I don't want Dad to recite the dangers, either.." Sierra added, hearing the warning replay in her head.

"You guys know he's just telling us to protect us, because he loves us...right?" Rose asked, just to be sure.

"Of course, dear sister, we know. But still it gets annoying..." Dezeray exclaimed.

_So you guys would get annoyed of our father protecting and caring for us? _Rose thought, but she thought of it as more in a sarcastic tone, for she only knew her sisters meant they were annoyed of Puss' constant reminders. Rose loved hearing them though, considering hearing what all her father went through before her time. Rose took his reminders as advice on life.

One of the many ways Rose's mind worked. She was able to change a bad thing to a good thing. Like for example she'll make Puss' constant warnings as advice for life. Another thing that differed Rose from her sisters.

"Hm...where's mom and dad?" Sierra asked looking all throughout the den.

"I don't know..." Dezeray said looking around as well.

Rose unsheathed her little knife she kept on her own belt, and immediately got into position for any attack from any direction.

"Rose! Where did you get that knife!" Dezeray asked in worry, being the worried older sibling she was.

"I found it somewhere outside the den..." Rose simply stated, but in a silent whisper.

"Rose! You've got to stop this! Just because our mom and dad where thieves and adventurers doesn't mean we have to be like them too!" Dezeray exclaimed. 

"But I want to be like them! They weren't just thieves, they became heroes! Legends! I want my name to be known throughout the lands! Just like Dad! I want to protect the innocent! Seek for justice in this world! Just like Dad! That's who I want to be, and nobody is going to change that!" Rose stated defensively. It was true. She wanted to be like her father, and carry on the legend. As the famous youngest daughter of Puss in Boots...Rose in Boots.

Dezeray glimpsed at Sierra they both just sighed and shook their heads slightly.

"Where could they have gone too?" Sierra asked out loud again, as if to try to get everybody back on topic.

Rose was standing still, and using her blue eyes to scan the room around her. A shadow hovers over the young kitten. She strengthens her grip on her knife, as she swings around and sticks the knife near her enemy's neck.

Only to realize it was just her father.

Puss was shocked, as he put his hands up in surrender and stared down at the knife.

Rose gasped. "I-I'm so sorry...Papa...I-I thought you were an intruder, I-I..." Rose put her knife back into it's pouch on her belt as she lowers her head.

To Rose's shock, Puss actually chuckles.

"It's okay, mi hija. Me and your mamá just wanted to surprise you..." Puss replied.

"With what? Papa?" Rose asked. She was the only one to refer Puss as "Papa", unless he's not around, then she'd refer to him as "Dad" or "Father".

"This..." Puss said as he handed his daughter the best present she could ever ask for...

A pair of black boots, and a cavalier hat much like his.

"Oh, Papa! Thank you so much! I love them!" Rose said as she immediately stepped into her boots and her hat. Which both were obviously to big for her. Her boots covered her legs all the way, and her hat kept falling over covering her blue eyes.

Puss saw this and couldn't help but chuckle once again. "Don't worry, you'll grow into them..."

Rose started walking around, which was very difficult for her in her over-sized boots. Puss continued to chuckle as he lifted his daughter out of the boots and twirled her around. As her hat continued to keep covering her eyes.

Kitty who was behind Puss watched the scene as she crossed her legs and leaned onto the doorway frame and smiled. She was proud and happy of the life she has now, with a loyal, loving, and kind husband, and three beautiful one of a kind daughters. Though much like Puss, she was happy that one of their daughters accepted the adventurous and courageous genes that came from both her and Puss.

As Puss was twirling Rose around and holding her, Rose saw her mom sneaking up to him. Kitty placed a finger over her lips. Basically telling her daughter not to give her away. Rose nodded and winked. Only to have her hat fall over her eyes again. Kitty couldn't help but chuckle at that too.

Kitty, slowly tiptoed closer and closer to her unexpected husband. She soon was to his back when she drew her own weapon and aimed it up to his lower jaw, as she whispered into his ear:

"Put the child down or I shall be forced to use my weapon..."

"Hm..." Puss put down Rose, as he then turned to Kitty drawing his sword as his weapon came in contact with Kitty's. She smiled, so did he. As the two begun a friendly duel. Rose was immediately mesmerized. With every swift move, with every _clank_ of the sword, with every block. Rose wished nothing more but to be older and able to fight like her mother and father, and to have a duel with her father. Who was known to be one of the greatest swordsmen in the kingdom. Even if it meant cheating a bit with his big old puppy dog eyes (no pun intended). Which she too caught on to doing as well.

The two fighters brought their swords together as they leaned closer within each other's face. Reminding them of the many fights they've been through to see which is best. Until they both realized that when together both of them were unstoppable and better off being together then trying to realize whose best. They were best...when they were together.

The two closed the battle as a draw, and congratulated one another for their efforts throughout the duel. Puss kissed Kitty's paw sincerely, and she just tipped his hat over his own eyes. Making Rose laugh.

"Oh there you guys are!" Dezeray said as she and Sierra arrived onto the scene.

"Where were you guys anyways?" Sierra asked.

"We were hiding...wanting to surprise Rose with the gift of a pair of boots and cavalier hat..." Kitty explained, as she brought her other two daughters into a hug which they would always return.

"We thought y'all might've been down at the bar..." Sierra said.

"Nope, we were right here..And I'm proud that you three came back safely before it got too dark..." Puss mentioned.

"We're glad your proud, Father. We could've been home earlier. But Rose held us up." Dezeray said.

Rose gave her an annoyed and offensive look.

"Alright, alright...well. Why don't we get ready for dinner?" Puss asked. Rose nodded as she went into the kitchen with her father to help him prepare dinner as Sierra went to go clean the dishes.

"Mom, don't you think it's not such a good thing that Rose...acts so much like you and Dad?" Dezeray asked.

"Well. Not really mi hija...Both your father and I actually like the idea of a little protégé around...Although yes we do get a bit worried she's doing so many things that we do that she shouldn't do yet. Like sticking a knife or sword up to a person's throat..." Kitty explained.

"Mom! Are you sure about this? Do you even know why she wants to do these things?" Dezeray asked.

"To protect the innocent, to fight for justice, and to become legend? Something along those lines.." Kitty guessed.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Dezeray asked.

"She's told me and your father..I don't know how many times..." Kitty replied simply.

"I swear it's almost like having a second Puss in the house..." Kitty added.

"It's just I'm not sure if it's such a good idea...or her being you guys little protégé...she's just so different from Sierra and I..." Dezeray said.

"Oh, mi hija...just because someone is different from you doesn't make them weird. They're just different. We all have different point of views on life and how they want to live it...the same with Rose. She sees the world through her own eyes, that are just very similar to her father's...there's nothing wrong with that mi hija. We all have to accept each other for who we are. It's the many things we have to do in this world..." Kitty said as she kissed her oldest daughter's forehead.

Dezeray was busy taking in all her mother told her...she had a point. Rose was just born the way she was, and accepted it with no hesitation. She was born to be like their father, she was born to be courageous, she was born to become...legendary...


	2. The Legend Begins

**Chapter 2: The Legend Begins:**

_Where could he be? I know he's here somewhere, but where?_ Thought the young, but grown-up Rose as she held her sword the best she could, until her paw was sweating. As she waited for her father to come out of hiding with an attack. Slowly walking around the outside of the den, and as slowly turning around every few seconds just to be sure and clear of her father. As her boots, that now fit her perfectly silently tapped the cement, and as her hat fitting perfectly upon her head, as it blocked the sun's powerful rays from her eyes. If one didn't know better you'd think Rose was Puss himself.

"Come on, Papa...you know I can find you!" Rose called out, getting a bit bored.

_That's probably what he's waiting for is for me to get tired and catch me off guard! Nice try Dad, nice try!_

Rose continued to surveillance her surroundings for her father, even though she realized what he was doing she couldn't help, but agree it was working. She was getting more tired by the minute. Then she remembered something her father taught her:

"_In order to get your enemy to attack you, you must act as if you don't except them. But once they attack you. You'll be ready for them!"_

Rose's eyes widened as she realized what her father was doing. She smirked as she put her sword back into her belt pouch, and began to walk around, but still had her paw hovering over her sword handle.

Puss was hiding in the bushes, eying his daughter as he surveillances his daughter using his advice.

"Good Rose. Very, very good...But let's see if you know the first defense move." Puss said to himself as he slowly came out of hiding.

Only to have him hide behind a fruit stand, once Rose turned around after she heard the rustling of leaves.

"Hm.." Rose said as she began walking back to where Puss just ran off to.

She was now ahead of him to where Puss saw her back. He smiled as he slowly began to sneak up upon his unsuspecting daughter.

Rose heard his boots gently tap on the cement, but like she was taught. She pretended not to notice.

_Sheeth! Clang!_

"Mom was right...those are a lot of heels for a guy..." Rose smirked as she saw her father with his sword in his paws, and her own weapon in hers and both their swords were in contact with one another. Rose succeeded the first part of her training.

"¡Muy bien, Rose...your becoming more like me and your mother every day...I'm so proud of you.." Puss said as he put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Gracias, Papa...your compliments mean everything to me..I want to become legendary just like you!" Rose replied, hugging her father. Which he always returned.

"I know you do, mi hija...and you will...turning out as good as I can imagine...of course you'll become like me..." Puss told his proud youngest.

Then Puss remembered of the life his other daughters: Dezeray and Sierra. Both of them were housewives. Dezeray was already a happy mother of two boys. Sierra was expecting a baby daughter within the next 5 months.

Rose was the only one, who hasn't settled down. Finding a mate was the last thing on Rose's mind. Puss knew this cause he was the same way, until Kitty came into his life. She helped him realize that sometimes the real adventure is the adventure of doing something you never imagined of doing. Like for Puss starting a family was quite the adventure if you asked him.

Since she was so much like him, Puss hoped that after living all her adventures and noble quests. She would settle down, like he did.

Though he didn't want to gripe to much about it, for he knew Rose had other things on her mind, and didn't want to rush her life for her. Besides, if she is going to be like him and her mother, she'll have to get used to your life flying past you, within each adventure, with each quest. They seemed to fly past Puss now that his life has slowed down a bit.

"Papa! I love you very much...I know I've said it many times before, but I can't stop saying it...you mean so much to me..." Rose said as she wrapped her arms around her father again.

Puss smiled, as he hugged his daughter back, and whispered an "I love you too." Into her ear.

"Come on, we better head back to the den. Your mamá is waiting for us..." Puss said as him and his daughter made their way back to the den

Since Rose was still young, and she had not yet settled down, she still stayed at the den with her non-aging parents.

As Rose was polishing her sword, her mother came into the living room.

"Rose, can you do me a favor?" Kitty asked.

"Sure Mamá, what is it?" Rose asked standing up and putting her sword back into her belt pouch.

"I need you to send these hand-me-downs to Dezeray's home. There for her young boys." Kitty said giving her youngest a sack filled with shirts, pants, belts, and other hand-me-downs.

"Alright, is it still that old stable home near the edge of the kingdom?" Rose asked as she headed out the door.

"Si, mi hija." Kitty responded.

"Okay, I'm off, tell dad where I am okay! He's in the back!" With that Rose left the shed and headed to the edge of the kingdom where a whole acre is taken for those in need of a home for their families.

Kitty saw Puss right where Rose said he's be, in the back of the den...which was where their daughters rooms would be. Dezeray's was on the far right, Sierra's was in the middle. The first door you'd see, and then there was Rose's on the far left. He went through each one of them, and was now in Rose's room. Looking all around him.

As he began reminiscing on all those memories he had of Rose and him in her room. All those times they laughed, they talked, and they'd fight too, but it was fighting in a playful way. Rose never had a fight with Puss, she was too much like him, and for that she thought to much like him and always agreed to his opinion, because it would be the same as hers.

"It's not going to be long, until she'll be just like you and the orphanage. She'd hate to leave here, but she knows it would be best, especially knowing she knows all she needs to. Because you taught her all she needs to know..." Kitty said as she sat down beside Puss on Rose's bed.

"I know, it's just it all went by so fast..._too_ fast..I miss those days when she was just a kitten..I sometimes wish I'd be able to go back in time. Back when she would take my hat, when she'd tackle me, when I'd twirl her around and hold her in my arms. But now, if know one knew better they'd mistake her for me, she'll be ready for any fight, any duel, and she's street smart to know how to trick others and how not to fall for others tricks..." Puss explained.

"I understand...Puss, I understand very well.." Kitty said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Where is Rose anyway?" Puss asked.

"Oh, I asked her to go take some clothes over to Dezeray's. She and her small family have had a bit of a rough start at their new home. It's the second time they've moved. Though she assures me they'll be staying here longer than last." Kitty informed.

Puss nodded. "I hope she don't run into any banditos...I know she'll be able to protect herself, but now they've been starting their own gangs, and I haven't taught Rose enough about fighting off a group."

"Really, cause I asked her about fighting against a group single handed. And you know what she said to me?"

Puss smirked. "What did she say?"

"_There's no need to worry much, you just got more enemies just do the same as you did to the first._" Kitty recited.

Puss chuckled. Rose was his daughter alright.

"Don't worry, Kitty...I'll teach her some more techniques tomorrow. I promise..." Puss said as he yawned.

* * *

_Where's Fuga? He's usually always out on the streets when I'm walking them, where could that fool of a cat be? _Rose thought as she carried her sack of clothes for her sister and flung them over her shoulder.

Fuga was a friend of hers she met when she was about 15. She's 22 now. She met him after leaving Dezeray's home after helping Dezeray's family move in. Fuga lived in one of the stables, that Dezeray's family lived in. Fuga was the only friend Rose had, that wasn't her father.

Fuga was a tuxedo cat, but his fur was more of a gray than black. The grayness of his fur covered his upper body and entire tail. While the white covered his chest and lower body. He had light green eyes much like Puss'. He too was a swordsman and adventurer. He also takes a liking to Rose, but he hides it by friendly teases.

The reason he was named Fuga was because of the many times he got caught running away from the orphanage he stayed at while in his kitten stage. He's escaped so many times, and sense he was in Spain at the time. They named him Fuga, the Spanish word for escape. Finally though when he escaped once again the nurses decided to let him go. He said he hopped onto a ship to Far, Far Away and settled into the stables and that's how he got here.

Rose had to admit though there were times when he was a real fool, but to her surprise. He is actually pretty street-smart. He even taught Rose a thing or two.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the youngest daughter, of the one, the only, the legendary Puss in Boots? Rose in Boots!" Fuga said as he came walking toward her from behind.

"Ha, ha, ha. Your a humorous cat, Fuga." Rose said sarcastically.

"Gracias, senorita..." Fuga said, bowing down with his hat in his hands. Yes he too had a hat and sword belt. Much like Rose and Puss.

"That was sarcasm, Senor.." Rose corrected him.

"Whatever. I take it as a compliment.." Fuga said.

"What's this bag for?" Fuga asked as he playfully patted the bag as any cat would with any toy hanging on to a rope or with any other toy of theirs.

"It's for my sister...you know Dezeray?" Rose answered.

"Oh! Yeah, I met her...well no duh! She's my neighbor..! Are those clothes for her two boys?" Fuga asked.

Rose nodded.

"Let's see...what were their names?" Fuga held his chin at thought.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Junior and Diego."

"Right! I knew that!" Fuga insisted.

"Yeah, whatever...I gotta go and give these to her anyways.." Rose said as she began walking off.

"Mind if I join you? I just got back from the bar, and bored stiff. It's way more fun being here with you..." Fuga said.

Rose's eyes widened at that comment. The bar was one of the best cat hang-outs through out the kingdom! Any cat would have a nine-lives worth of fun there!

"Y-You really mean that?" Rose asked.

Fuga nodded.

Rose was still shocked a bit, but slowly calmed herself down as the two cats made their way to Dezeray's stable.

"Dezeray! It's me! Rose!" Rose called.

"AUNT ROSE!" Two twin black and white tuxedo cats cried as they ran up to Rose.

Junior and Diego were twin tuxedo cats, the only thing that helped you tell the difference between them were their paws. For each boy one of their paws had a patch of white fur. Junior's white patch was on his right paw. While Diego's was on his left.

Rose was chuckling and laughing as her two nephews piled on top of her with hugs.

Fuga smiled at the sight. He loved seeing Rose smile and laugh, for some reason it just made his heart flutter a bit. He knew why, but he was just wondering is it worth feeling like that? Is it worth mentioning?

"Hey, how are my favorite boys doing! I got something to give to your Momma..where is she?" Rose asked.

"She's in the kitchen!" Diego said.

"Gracias!" Rose said, then she remembered she was the only daughter of Puss' that caught on to learning Spanish.

"I mean! Thanks!" Rose corrected as she head to the kitchen.

Rose walked into the kitchen. She saw her sister cooking.

"Hey, Dezeray! I brought you some clothes for your boys.." Rose greeted.

"Oh, hi..Rose, just set them on the table..." Dezeray said softly and low.

Rose knew something was wrong.

"So where's Marc?" Rose asked. Dezeray started sniffling.

"D-Dezeray? A-Are you okay?" Rose started getting worried for her oldest sister.

"Y-Yeah..I'm fine.." Dezeray said, unsuccessfully drying off the tears that began to flow.

"Dezeray Softpaws! Don't lie to me! Now please tell me what's wrong?" Rose asked, holding her sister's paws as Dezeray began crying.

"I-I caught him! I caught that cold-hearted tomcat!"

"Doing what?"

"Cheating..."

Rose's eyes widened as she covered her mouth from shock.

"D-Dezeray...I-I'm so sorry...I-I had no idea!" Rose said lost for words, she was so shocked.

"It's okay...no one knows. He doesn't even know I know. But he'll soon get the idea I caught him when I never allow him into this house again!" Dezeray said with a threat in her voice.

Rose took hold of her sword handle. "But Junior nor Diego know...right?"

Dezeray nodded. "I...I will tell them, but not right now...I'll wait until their father tries to come home..."

Dezeray started drying up her tears.

"Come on...you gotta be strong..I bet it hurts, but the less we think about it the faster we get healed..." Rose advised.

"Thanks, Rose..Your the best." Dezeray hugged her youngest sister's neck. Rose returned the embrace.

"Well...I need to head back...home...Be strong Dezeray...if you ever need me you know where I'll be don't hesitate to come okay?" Rose reminded.

"Yes, dear sister..." Dezeray assured.

"Bye, Dezeray! Bye boys! Adios!" Rose waved as she walked out the door to be met with Fuga.

"What was up with Dezeray?" Fuga asked.

"How did you know there was something wrong with Dezeray?" Rose asked.

"There's a huge window here..." Fuga pointed to the window.

"Fuga! You eavesdropper!" Rose laughed as she playfully punched him in the chest.

"Ow! Oh, you asked for it now!" Fuga said as he drew his sword.

"Oh it's so on!" Rose said in confidence as she drew her sword as well.

The two friends got lost in a duel. With every attack Fuga made, Rose would make a defense move. With every attack move there was a defense move.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Fuga asked chuckling.

"Ha! You should be asking yourself that, mi amigo!" Rose said.

"Oh, really? Rose in Boots?" Fuga asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Si, Fuga.." Rose smirked.

The two continued on with the battle. Every time they'd meet up they would have little duels like this. They didn't do it for rivalry like Rose's parents did for awhile. They didn't do it to prove themselves worthy of one another, they were both equals in a way. They just did it for the fun of it, out of friendly fun. There was nothing wrong with that.

Sadly though, the duel had to be put to an end do to the sun setting and Rose's tendency to head back home.

"See you tomorrow, Fuga! Don't get yourself into too much trouble, now..." Rose said as she began to walk away.

"I will, I will no worries!" Fuga assured as he too began walking off.

Rose turned her head around to see him, he did the same. She smiled at him and tipped her hat, like her father would do, and with that she was off back to the den.

* * *

"Rose...there you are what took you so long mi hija?" Puss asked.

"Oh, I was visiting with an..an amigo! On my way to and from Dezeray's..." Rose answered.

"So how's Dezeray?" Kitty asked.

"She...she was fine..." Rose said.

"Was? What do you mean by was?" Kitty asked.

"Well, she was fine, happy and go-lucky. But soon enough she starts crying. Her no good husband: Marc...she caught him cheating on her.." Rose answered

Kitty got wide eyed. She remembered the feeling of worrying about being cheated on. Knowing Puss' little womanizing abilities, and how all the female felines that swooned in his presence. Even how some of the human females fell for him. Though after a few years of being together, she realized how foolish she was to think Puss would ever hurt her in the most painful way possible...in the heart, she knew now that Puss would never want to hurt her.

Though now, what she felt foolish of worrying about might not have happened to her, but now it's happened to her oldest daughter.

"I ought to go down there tomorrow, it's already gotten too dark for anyone to be out there..." Kitty said feeling sorry for her oldest.

"Say, where did Papa go?" Rose asked looking around for Puss.

"He's in the bedroom now, he's had a rough day after your training today.." Kitty said.

"He really hasn't been feeling well this pass week. He seems to be getting weaker by the minute, but he hides it very well. But not too well to where I can't recognize it!" Rose insisted.

"I know mi hija. Just leave him be and wait for him to come to his senses." Kitty advised.

Rose wasn't so sure, but then again, it was just like being in a duel. There'll be times when you have to let your opponent win or at least make them feel that way, in order to catch them off guard for the perfect attack at the perfect moment.

Rose went into her room and looked out her window. As the stars gleamed softly lightning up the dark night sky. With assistance from the moon's rays as well. She sighed she loved the life she was living.

Her father, her mother, her sisters, Fuga, the den, the training. The boots, the hat, and sword she had to always remind her who she was and who she was born to be: The young female protégé of Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws.

All she needed was an adventure, a quest, same far away journey, some mission to take her to places. To have her name be repeated throughout all the lands "The Adventures of Rose in Boots...the young protégé of the one and only Puss in Boots!" All she was missing, the only thing she needed was an adventure, a journey, a quest, a mission of some sort...where ever that chance would be?


	3. A Close Encounter

**Chapter 3: A Close Encounter**

The small family slept peacefully throughout the night. Though sadly that peaceful moment would soon be ruined by two unknown intruders.

Rose heard some distinct noises outside her room. She quickly grabbed her belt and secured it around her waist and placed her sword in it's pouch.

She slowly and quietly opened her door and saw the two husky figures outside of her parents' bedroom.

_What in the world? Who are these men? Whoever they are, they aren't gonna hurt my parents! Not on my watch!_

Rose unsheathed her sword and slowly walked toward the two men. They looked like twins. They had the same muscular and husky figure, short black hair, and the same scent of alcohol clung on their breaths. Just to be the tease she is, she tapped the first man she could reach on his shoulder.

Rose smiled. "Hola."

The battle broke loose. Using everything she learned, and everything she knew in order for her to stay in battle. The clanking sound of the swords as they came in contact with one another echoed through out the den. It didn't take nothing but one _clank_ sound was all it took for Puss and Kitty to wake up from their slumber and arrive on the scene.

Seeing the two men, Puss and Kitty immediately took action. Puss stabbed one of the men in the upper part of his shoulder. The husky built, alcohol stenched, dark haired man growled at Puss, but then an expression of confusion was seen in his features.

"Bruno! Which gato is it?" The man who had Puss by his back fur asked.

Bruno, at first, hadn't the slightest clue what his partner was talking about, until he looked at Puss and Rose, and realized the problem.

"Which one of you two is the famous Puss in Boots?" Bruno asked as he picked up Rose to, and brought her over to where Puss was being held. The two men tried to figure out which one was which, but they looked so much alike. How could anyone tell the difference. Sense not many people knew much about Puss having daughters or a family for that matter. The wanted posters of him, that they had from so long ago, didn't help since the pictures were all in black ink and dark white paper.

Rose nor Puss spoke up. Kitty was looking at her husband and youngest daughter, being held together and being compared to figure out which was Puss.

Since, Kitty saw no harm being done to Puss nor Rose, she didn't make an attack, but braced herself for one.

"What do you want with Puss?" Kitty asked.

The two men didn't answer, making Kitty get angry what did they want with Puss?

"We need him to do us a favor..." Bruno's assistant Tony growled as he stared into Rose's eyes.

"What sort of favor, Senor?" Kitty asked.

"You don't have the right to know..." Bruno exclaimed as he went back to examine Puss and Rose.

"If you have the right to barge into our home and attack us, then I have the right to know what you want to do with Puss.." Kitty snapped.

Bruno growled. "We want him to steal something for us..."

"Like what?" Kitty pursued them to continue on.

"There's...there's a... a new gold mine that just opened up, back in his hometown. We're too big and husky, we'd be seen in a blink of an eye. But with Puss..HA! They won't know what hit 'em." cackled Bruno.

Rose noticed her father's eyes get wide-eyed when Bruno mentioned his hometown. Rose knew very little about her father's past. All she knew was how he felt, and the feelings he felt toward others and how others felt toward him changed. One moment it'd be love and then betrayal, and then to love again, but then back to betrayal. Then love came back again and that's how he left it. She also knew that all he wanted to do was clear his name, after being wrongly accused of robbery.

"Puss is no longer a thief why is it so hard for you people to see that?" Kitty asked.

"That's not the way he left us back in San Ricardo..." Bruno replied.

"_What was that supposed to mean? My father is still an outlaw? But what about all he's done here in Far, Far Away...doesn't that have some effect? Probably not...sense a country's state will only care about it's own and not another's...Oh...Papa..."_ Rose thought. _"If only you could tell me more of your legend...of your tale...I want to be you! But how shall I be you, you and Mama's prodigy if you don't tell me...I've only heard so little...but it's not enough! I know you were betrayed and you were confused on who to trust, and you struggled to realize those who really cared for you and who just took advantage of you, but please...I need more than that...I want more than that Papa...After all, I am your hija...and the only one who wants to follow in your footsteps..."_

"Say, Bruno...these gatos have different colored eyes. One has green eyes, the other has blue!" Tony mentioned.

Bruno looked deep into Rose and Puss' eyes and saw that his friend's observation was right. Now the question was...What color eyes does Puss in Boots have?

Rose and Puss were getting very tired of being hung like this, by the fist of man. Puss saw Rose give him a look that was obviously asking: _"What are we going to do?"_

Puss shook his head and mouthed the words: "Don't worry, mi hija. I will think of something..."

Rose wasn't so sure...but then she thought of something...

"Papa! I've got an idea...hover your paw over your sword handle and attack when I say 'Switch up!'..." Rose whispered sharply. The two comrades didn't hear her, because they were too busy arguing if Puss had blue or green eyes.

"What? Rose? What are you thinking?" Puss asked.

"Just trust me..." Rose replied.

Puss sighed he'd rather go with his daughter's plan than with no plan at all.

Both the father and daughter hovered their paws over their sword handles, as Puss waited for Rose to give the signal.

"I think he has blue eyes...Bruno.."

"Tony you tonto (idiot)! He has green eyes!"

Rose softly whispered under her breath "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.." and continued to number all the way to ten in Spanish under her breath.

"Switch up!" Rose immediately drew her sword and cut Bruno's wrist leading him to lose his grasp on her. Puss immediately copied his daughter's action.

They both end up back on their feet grateful to not being held any longer against their will.

"Excelente! Good thinking, Rose..." Puss commented.

"I learned from the best..." Rose smirked.

Puss chuckled.

"You!" Bruno said pointing to Puss. "Your Puss in Boots..."

Puss gulped. "It took you hombres long enough.." Then soon started fighting the two men, until they both attack Puss at the same time, leading him to losing the grip on his sword. Trying to get it un-stuck from the den's walls, but saw the two men come toward him and decided to make a quick break for it.

"Papa!" Rose hollered as she followed close behind Bruno and Tony's heels, Kitty also went.

"Rose...go in between those buildings! And grab the rope, and when I give you the signal you pull as hard as you can!" Kitty said.

"Alright!" Rose said. Her and Kitty dashed in between the two buildings and cut down the streamers from a recent celebration and after Kitty fluffed her paw, which was the signal. Rose and Kitty pulled on the rope as hard and tight as they could.

Puss saw what they did and smiled broadly at them. As he happily jumped over the rope, but Tony and Bruno only tripped over the rope, and their faces landed on the hard cement pavement.

"Ha! Ha!" Puss hollered.

"Ha! Ha!" Rose mimicked.

Rose and Kitty rushed over to Puss, happy to see their plan worked. This was the first time Kitty experienced all her daughter could do, after some months to years of training from her father. She was amazed and proud of how much her daughter has matured and turned out so much like them.

"Rose...you were brilliant, mi hija!" Kitty complimented her daughter.

"We better hurry back to the den! Before those two wake up and so Papa can reclaim his sword.." Rose smiled. She was happy to not have lost her father to those outlaws that wanted Puss to do wrong, just because it was his past, doesn't mean it'll be his present, nor upcoming future.

The family got back and helped get the main man in the family retrieve his sword from the wall. Once Puss got his sword. Rose mentioned why don't they stop by Dezeray's to help her out, and maybe visit Sierra to see how she's coming along as well. Considering being a cat, curiosity always got the best of Rose, and any other cat in particular probably. She's also curious about her father..unless he was fighting against her mother, she never seen anyone make Puss lose grip on his sword...before...

"_He's probably just aging...though it's more on the inside than out, but that's probably all there is to it..."_ Rose thought.


	4. Mending a Broken Heart

**Chapter 4: Mending a Broken Heart:**

Rose led her parents to the motel stables. In high hopes that she won't run into Fuga, just yet...she hadn't told her parents about her friendship with Fuga, do to the worries it might bring upon her parents. When she didn't want her parents to worry to much about her, especially since when she's out on adventures she don't want to worry about her parents worrying about her...there's just enough worrying in her family as it is.

Unfortunately though, the moment they get within five feet within the motel stables. Fuga comes out from behind two buildings.

"Hola Rose, how are y...oh!" Fuga said and then he noticed Puss and Kitty. Fuga innocently chuckled as Rose hits herself in her face.

"Mi hija? Whose this senor?" Puss asked, who was almost about to attack him.

"Papa...this is Fuga...h-he's a friend of mine I met after helping Dezeray move in to their new home in the stables..." Rose said innocently chuckling.

Puss gave her a stern and serious look.

"Look, Papa...he's just an amigo...he's not going to harm me in anyway, if he was, you know I can handle him! I can take care of myself..."

Puss still remained silent.

"He's just an amigo, Papa...nothing more...nothing less...please accept that at least.." Rose insisted smiling nervously.

"Alright..but don't let your guard down...you never know who you can trust these days..." Puss advised as he continued on walking to the oldest daughter's house.

"I-I'm sorry, Fuga...but I can't stay for long tonight...we're just here to visit Dezeray, and we're heading back home.." Rose said to her friend.

"It's alright...I wouldn't blame him for being over-protective of you or any of his other daughters for that matter..." Fuga said.

"See you later, Rose.." Fuga said as he left.

"See you.." Rose waved and followed her father, walking beside her mother.

"Why did he act like that? So I made a friend...what's the big deal? Did something happen to him when he made a friend?" Rose asked her mother.

"He made more than that mi hija...he made a brother...but unfortunately...he turned out to be someone most couldn't trust...it was him that got your father into stealing, and it was his brother that got him wrongly accused of robbery, by tricking him into stealing the money from the bank of San Ricardo..." Kitty looked to see Puss stop walking and looking toward them, seeing if they're coming or not.

"I'll explain more later, but just accept that for now..." Kitty whispered slyly to her daughter as they went to go and catch up with Puss.

"Hola Dezeray! Guess who I brought?" Rose asked, leaning against the front door frame.

"Who?" Dezeray asked.

"Our creators...Mom and Papa!" Rose said as Kitty and Puss came into the stable, and Rose came in behind them shutting the door.

Dezeray gasped. "Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you two!" Dezeray hugged her parents and smiled.

Then you can hear two boy kittens in the hallway, that lead to the bedrooms, gasp. "Grandfather Puss and Grandmother Kitty!" Thought sometimes they would just call them Puss and Kitty.

Junior and Diego went to go hug Puss and Kitty. It's been awhile sense the boys have seen their grandparents.

Puss never imagined having grandchildren, he never imagined having kids of his own for that matter. Now, though, he's got all any cat, any man would want and need. A beautiful wife, three extraordinary girls, one that wants to be him, two grandchildren and even has another one on the way. What more could he ask for...He only wished Imelda could see him now...his foster mother, the first one to ever show him love and care. He could see the smile on her face, and her telling how proud she was of him, and how he started his own family.

Hopefully, one of these days..he could bring his daughters to meet Imelda, again, but this time in hopes to not have any intrusions. He definitely wanted Imelda to met Rose.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dezeray asked.

"I-I told them..." Rose said taking her hat and holding by it's edges like her father would do when he gets nervous or is about to do his eye trick.

"You what?" Dezeray asked, astonished.

"Diego...Junior...you two go back to your bedrooms for while, Grandfather Puss will go with you too.." Kitty said.

"Okay!" With that the twins left.

"I will?" Puss asked.

Kitty placed her hands on her hips, and pointed to the direction the twins went; to their bedrooms.

Puss sighed and followed Kitty's directions.

"Rose...why did you tell them?" Dezeray asked as if their mother wasn't in the room.

"Why was it wrong to do so?" Rose asked. "Their are parents, they have the right to know when we're hurting and our need for comfort and care..." Rose exclaimed.

"I agree with, Rose on that one Dezeray...you can keep it all in...to a point to were you'll let it all out, and you don't want your boys to see you like that...do you?" Kitty asked.

Dezeray started sniffling again, and quickly already trying off tears that didn't even had a chance to form upon her cheek.

"I thought he was the one Mom..he treated me so well, he treated me like the last one on the this earth! I shouldn't have fell for it..I feel foolish...and such an idiot." Dezeray said.

"Hey, Dezeray..any woman would fall for a man's compliments. Especially ones describing them being the only one for them. Like "Your the one I've been searching for", "you complete me", "your the love of my love", "your the only one in the world for me", and.."

"Alright Rose, we get the point." Kitty interrupted.

"Where did you hear all those anyways?" Dezeray asked.

"I hear them all the time as I walk down the streets to come visit you or Sierra..." Rose answered.

Then she leaned over to Dezeray and whispered in her ear. "I also heard a few of them from Dad..."

Dezeray nodded.

"So does, he know you know?" Kitty asked.

"No, he's not even home. He hasn't been home for the past two weeks. He says he's gone traveling for work for a few days, until I realize his trips are to that other woman's house..." Dezeray answered.

"I'm so, so, sorry sweetie. You don't deserve to be treated like this...no woman does..." Kitty said hugging her daughter, as her daughter laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

Rose wanted to make her sister feel better, but how. Rose smiled as she came up with something.

"Say, Mom. Remember when you told me how you worried about our father cheating on you..." Rose asked.

Kitty looked up and her youngest and wondered what she was bringing up, until she finally went along with it, realizing what she was doing.

"Oh, yes...Didn't I tell all you girls that?" Kitty asked.

Dezeray lifted an eyebrow and shook her pretty little black furred head.

"Well, I better tell you now why I got the chance now shouldn't I?" Kitty said, smiling.

"Now, when I first met you father, we had a bit of a rough start..."

"Rough start? He hit you in the head with a guitar!" Rose interrupted.

Dezeray laughed.

"Sh! Keep it down, and Rose...stop interrupting...and yes..he did hit me in the head with a guitar. I've actually held a grudge on that for awhile..But I remember I wore my mask, so I figured he mistook me for a male..." Kitty admitted, but soon went back to the story.

"Now, as I was saying. We had a rough start when we first met, for one thing we competed against one another for awhile. We'd have a dance fight, that'd turn into a sword fight, but soon though when we got caught into a deal for us to find the magic beans and retrieve the golden eggs. We began to come friends, and bond. I even started falling for your father, I'll admit, but I was a bit worried..." Kitty continued.

"Why?" Dezeray asked.

"Because...they didn't call him Mr. Friskie Two-Times for nothing! He's a ladies' man! He had a reputation with the ladies! Those are sometimes the worst kind to fall for!" Kitty exclaimed.

"But if you worried about it...then why did you do it?" Dezeray asked.

"Cause, in a weird twist...I didn't mind my worries as much as I did now, and gave him my heart as he gave me his, and besides...I betrayed him once...I remember feeling so guilty...but I had no choice I had too, but once he was sentenced to prison I helped him escape, and we got even, and we spent the rest of our lives running from the law..." Kitty continued.

"Every time I looked into those green eyes, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, by leaving me, cause he knows there's no other, like me..." Kitty said as she started dripping off back into the memories of her and Puss.

The night the two danced, and this time it was together, and not against. The way he held her, so strongly yet lightly, The way his green eyes reflect the light of the fire. Also as she fought out of Humpty's grasp, so she can get back into Puss' grasp. Then she reminisced on how they danced again, back in the Cat Catina, where they first met. This time though Humpty wasn't there to ruin it, and how they then finally kissed after their legendary adventure.

Dezeray and Rose looked at each other. Dezeray gave her little sister I confused look.

Rose just shrug and whispered. "This isn't the first time she gets lost in the moment. It happens all the time back at the den...that is until Dad arrives back on the scene..."

"Mama...Mama! Ugh!" Rose then quickly clapped three times in her mother's face to knock her out of her trance.

"Mama!"

"Huh? Uh? What? Oh! Sorry..." Kitty blushed.

"It's okay...Mama..." Rose smiled.

"Yeah, it's okay..." Dezeray added.

"But, I had to get used to some things...like I had to get used to females swooning over him whenever we went out.." Kitty mentioned.

Rose couldn't help but smile. "And how did that work for you Mama?"

Kitty chuckled. She figured Rose would wonder about how she lasted. "Well...I'll admit he had to tell me a few times to back off, and to just ignore them, and how the only girl he had on his mind was me..." Kitty answered.

"That was until we came along right? Then he had all four of us on his mind right?" Rose asked.

Kitty giggled. "Yes, Rose. Especially you, and now Dezeray, he has time for all of us, no worries on that."

"I really wish we could give him a break, every once in awhile..." Rose insisted.

"There's no need to mi hija. The only reason he hasn't thought of a break, was because he doesn't want one. He wants to spend all his time on this Earth with us..." Kitty reminded her.

Rose nodded.

Dezeray was feeling better now, even though they didn't necessary talk about how to move on. They showed her. By talking with the ones you love, and realizing that you don't need to whine about how one person doesn't love you..when you've got others that will love you forever. Dezeray was so lost in her thoughts and realizations...that she didn't hear Rose and Kitty's converse about Puss.

"That was a close call this morning...Unless it was you, Mama. I never seen Papa's sword fall out of his hands..." Rose said.

"I know mi hija...he's not feeling well...I guess he's just aging I guess." Kitty shrugged.

Dezeray was confused. "Why? What close call? What happened?"

"Oh..well this morning we had a close encounter with two outlaws that wanted Papa to steal for them...cause those fat tontos (idiots) will get caught just looking at it.." Rose explained.

"And they almost took Rose, do to her resemblance of him, but they soon realized their eye colors, and if it wasn't for Rose's smart and quick thinking...I thought they'd never get released.." Kitty added.

"Well, he's just probably aging on the inside...sense he still looks not a day over 20..." Dezeray said.

"Agreed." Rose nodded.

"I'm going to see how he's doing with Junior and Diego." Rose informed as she walked down the hall and into the twin brother's bedroom.

"So..What are you going to do when Marc comes back home?" Kitty asked.

"I won't let him in...I'll walk out there and tell him. And when he's on his knees begging for forgiveness he won't get it, not out of me. He's got the wrong girl if he thinks I'll give him a second chance. I know better now." Dezeray replied in confidence.

Kitty nodded and smiled proudly at her oldest.

"Could you tell me more about you and Dad's relationship?" Dezeray asked, she really wondered what more went on in their relationship before she, Sierra, and Rose came into the picture.

"Before you girls were born?" Kitty asked just to be clear.

Dezeray nodded.

"Well...I guess, since your unlike Rose, and you haven't heard the entire story of how I met Puss, but I guess I can tell you now.." Kitty smiled, so did Dezeray, and Kitty began to tell her oldest daughter the story.


	5. Catnapped

**Chapter 5: Catnapped:**

"Hanging in there, Papa..." Rose said as she watches her father get tackled by the twin brothers.

"Si!" Puss tried to reply over the twin boys' weight over him.

"Okay, guys, get off of Grandpa Puss!" Rose said as she lifted up Junior from the pile.

"Aww, but Aunt Rose, we just wanted to play! We hadn't seen Grandpa for what seems like forever..." Diego disappointingly said, as he hung his head.

Rose smiled softly. "Well, I know a game that Grandpa, would love to play..."

"What?" Diego and Junior asked simultaneously.

Rose smirked as she looked at her father who was trying to get himself back on his feet.

Rose unsheathed her sword and placed in it front of her face as the blade was aligned right in the middle of her face, symmetrically.

Puss saw, and smiled.

"Sword-fighting..." Rose answered.

"Oh! I've always wanted to do that!" Diego exclaimed.

"But, Mom says it's dangerous..." Junior mentioned.

"She has a point though...It sometimes can be very dangerous..can't it Papa?" Rose asked as she gestured toward Puss.

"Si...Yes, but that depends on how well you are at it..." Puss informed.

"Take, your Aunt Rose for example...she's had a love for it ever since she saw me and her mother duel once...Soon it became determination to learn how to fight...After years of training...she's become almost as good as me..." Puss added.

"Almost?" Rose exclaimed.

"Ha! More like perfect as you!" Rose added.

Puss jokingly smirked at her.

"Can we watch you two fight?" Diego asked.

Junior nodded.

Rose looked at Puss who looked back.

"I don't see why not Papa?" Rose said.

"Neither do I...let's show them the ropes..." Puss smirked.

Rose drew her sword and so did Puss. _CLANK_ went their swords as they made contact with one another.

With every swift move Puss would make, Rose would mimic the motion in order to block Puss attack. Rose blocked a few of Puss' hits, before trying to actually go for an attack of her own, but she had to wait for the right moment. When it came to sword fighting, for Rose, it was all about patience, position, and prevision. Like her mother, she had her eye on the score. Like her father, she had her eye on her opponent. Like both of her parents; she had the skill.

Though when she would take a quick glimpse of Junior and Diego..she couldn't help but see a flashback of when she was a kitten. How the amazement in her nephews eyes were the same expression that she had when she saw her parents fight, but now it was her and her father. She was in her mother's position. She remembers how she used to imagine and yearn to be in her mother's position, and now she was in it...How fast time flew before her...

As well did the sneak attack her father gave. Rose was so lost in her thoughts, that her father caught the right moment, to swipe his sword against hers to were it went flying out of her grasp and onto the floor. Rose was still lost in a daze, until she saw her sword stuck to the floor, and rushed over to get it out. Puss saw this and knew why she was so lost in a daze, cause it was the same reason he would always get lost in one too...

"Boys...why don't you go check on your mother...I'd like to speak with Aunt Rose, but don't tell your Mama you saw us fight in front of you...Okay?" Puss winked at his grandsons.

"Yes, Grandpa Puss!" They replied in union as they went to go and talk with their mother.

Rose was pulling with all her might, trying to retrieve her sword back.

Puss softly chuckled. "Here, mi hija...Let me help you..."

"¡Buena suerte...Good luck.." Rose grunted.

Puss and Rose both took hold of the sword and with all their strength tried to pull it out...after a few minutes they were finally able to retrieve Rose's sword with a final grunt.

"I'm sorry to have been caught off guard...I was lost in my memories..." Rose said.

"Oh, it's alright, mi hija...it happens to us all..." Puss assured.

"But I don't like it when it interferes with my training...and my destiny..." Rose crossed her arms.

"It may interfere, but it's just reminding you of who you once were...and how your still that same person...No, destiny or training can change that imaginative, confident, and determined kitten you once were...and still are..." Puss explained.

Rose looked at her father and smiled. His words of advice and lessons he'd always give to her, in which she always loved to hear, and learn. His explanations, that only she seemed to know or understand.

Puss smiled back at his daughter, and lifted her hat off her head, and kissed her forehead. He placed her hat back on her head, but tipped it over her eyes. Both the father and daughter laughed as the daughter put her hat back on properly.

"I love you, Papa.." Rose said, as she hugged her father.

"I love you too, mi hija...I'm very, very proud of you..." Puss replied softly as he gently petted his daughters back.

"Well, we better go get Mama...and go home...it's getting pretty dark out..." Puss said as the two began walking back into the living room.

"I was wondering where you two were, considering Junior and Diego are right here? What were y'all doing, Rose?" Dezeray asked.

"Eh, we were just discussing father and daughter stuff..." Rose said.

"Does Grandpa and Grandma and Aunt Rose have to go, Mommy?" asked Junior.

"Yes...it's getting dark outside. They need to head back home to the den..." Dezeray told her son.

With that said, Rose, Puss, and Kitty walked out of the stable home.

Rose was the last to leave as she turned her head over her shoulder and mouthed the words.

"Will you be okay?"

Dezeray smiled and nodded.

Rose sighed and walked behind her folks. As they made their way out of the small family-invested neighborhood. Rose was pleased that Fuga didn't jump out from behind or from anywhere. He was the friend she had at the moment, she couldn't afford to lose one.

Rose plummeted onto her bed. As she lazily undid her belt buckle and placed her hat on the bed post. Though for odd reasons, ever since she first got them, she never took off her boots when she went to sleep. Some say it's unnatural, some say it's un-normal, but she says it doesn't matter, and could care less of what they said. She loved her boots, like a child loves their first stuffed animal. Loved it so much they sleep with it at night in order not to lose it.

She started dreaming sweet, adventurous, and miraculous adventures and journeys. How desperately she wanted to live one of them.

Little knowing that her opportunity, was walking up to her doorsteps, and creeping their way into the household, and knock her on the head with a frying pan.

Once she wakes up, her journey shall begin...finally, after all these years...her chance, her opportunity for a journey, a quest, and an adventure...has finally come. All she needs to do is wake up...


	6. The Prince and His Noble Steed

**Chapter 6: The Prince and His Noble Steed:**

Rose went looking all around the den and was devastated to not find her parents.

"Papa! Mama!" Rose cried for what seemed like the twentieth time today ever since she noticed her parents were gone.

It was just so unbelievable. She felt defeated, she felt like she was the one who was responsible for her parents capture.

Rose shook her head. "No...I'm not going to let them do whatever it is they wanted to do with my parents! I'm not letting any hombre take my parents!"

Rose looked around for any signs of where the thieves could of taken her parents off to, any footprints anything. She found nothing, it wasn't long until she had a thought of who took her parents.

"Tony and Bruno...those tontos! Oh! When I see those hombres they'll be dead!...I wonder if they've taken other cats...If so...why?" Rose wondered, but she soon didn't let that get in the way.

"I think Bruno said something about San Ricardo...that's probably where Papa and Mama are!" Rose exclaimed.

"But...how do I get there? I don't know where to go...where to begin?" Rose sighed. Then she remembered someone...or some people that could help.

Puss told her many years ago that if anything happened to him and she didn't know what to do or who to turn too. She should turn to these two who lived in a swamp, on the far, far outskirts of Far, Far Away.

Rose sighed. She'd ask Fuga if there was a train or carriage that'll take her to the swamp or somewhere near there.

"Fuga? Fuga? Mi amigo? Come on out Fuga! I have no time for games! This is serious!" Rose called.

When Fuga heard that he almost blown his cover but he didn't as he thought it was just a trick she was trying to pull. When it was obvious to her she wasn't trying too. He tackled her and the two cats went rolling until they bump into a fruit basket, with Rose leaning against it and Fuga hovering over her.

The two were silent for a moment do to the embarrassment of the position they were in.

Until Rose snapped out of it. "Fuga! You loco gato! What are you doing?" Rose asked, as she pushed Fuga off of her.

"I, I thought we were playing around?" Fuga replied innocently.

"Fuga! I specifically said I had no time for games! This is serious! My parents have been catnapped!" Rose explained.

"No kidding? Your parents too?"

"What do you mean by 'too'?" Rose asked.

"There's been cat banditos all around this town...they've been catnapping cats right and left..."Fuga explained.

"Did you happen to hear where they were going? Did they say something about San Ricardo?" Rose asked.

"They did actually..." Fuga answered.

"Do you know how to get there?" Rose asked, maybe she wouldn't need her father's amigos.

"Nope, afraid not..." Fuga scratched the back of his head.

Rose moaned...she was gonna need them.

"Say, Fuga do you think you can catch me a ride..." Rose asked.

"Sure, Rose...but to where?" Fuga asked, as he started escorting her to the carriages/taxis.

"The Ogre's Swamp..." Rose replied.

* * *

"There's someone knocking on the door I'll get it!" A loud and ecstatic voice announced within the tree barked home, that had green grass over some parts of it...or was it slime?

The door opened, and Rose saw a donkey with a bit of black hair on the top of his head.

"Hey! Mi amigo! Where have you been?" The burro greeted.

"_This burro, must mistake me for Papa. Should I go along?...NO! I've got to save my Papa and Mama, before anything bad can happen to them...and no loud-mouthed burro's gonna stop me.."_ Rose thought.

"Look...Donkey..I'm not Puss! I'm his youngest daughter Rose...I need to speak with Shrek..." Rose explained, as she walked into Shrek's home.

Donkey was still confused. Until all of a sudden him and the others who saw her bust out laughing.

"What are you hombres laughing at?" Rose exclaimed.

"Come on, Puss..quit the act! That's a good imitation of a girl, but you need to work on your looks more." The laughter roared louder.

If it was one thing Rose hated, it was being laughed at. Much like her father didn't like it when they'd laugh at him.

Rose drew her sword and stuck it to Donkey's throat.

Another thing to know about Rose, was that when she was mad. You could hear more of her Spanish accent which she also inherited from her dad. She also talked more in Spanish when she was angry.

"Listen you, loud-mouth, fast-talking, burro! I'm not joking or kidding around! I'm ROSE! Puss' DAUGHTER! And cause of that I look like him, sound like him, and act like him..I can also fight like him too! And I'm not opposed to fighting!" Rose warned.

The laughter stopped immediately.

"Uh, sorry...it's just we never knew Puss had a daughter.." Donkey claimed.

Rose was amazed as she sheathed her sword.

"He has more than one...He has three...I'm his youngest..." Rose said, more softly.

"Well how come he ain't never told us?" Donkey asked.

"I'm just as confused as you are...did you know he had a mate?" Rose asked.

"Ha! Man, with a playa like him, I didn't know he had the guts to settle down with one..." Donkey answered, with a bit of a chuckle.

"No offense!" Donkey added quickly.

Rose raised her paw and shook it side to side. "It's alright..I know about his reputation with the ladies myself..."

"Why do you need Shrek? And where's Puss now?" Donkey asked.

"Well, where Puss is, is the reason I need Shrek...Puss and my mother Kitty were catnapped...and I need the Book of Maps, which King Artie gave Shrek, so I can find out how to get to San Ricardo..." Rose explained.

"Oh, well, him and Fiona and their kids just left for a little family time..." Donkey explained.

"Oh caramba...do you know where the book is?" Rose asked.

"Yeah..I'll go get it for ya, if you want..." Donkey offered.

"Wait! We shouldn't let her off so easily...for all we know she could be a...a.." Gingy tried to warn.

"An impersonator!" Pinocchio claimed.

"Yeah...what the wood boy said.." Gingy gestured his candy-cane to Pinocchio.

"Oh, come on you guys..." Rose whined.

"Give me a break...I am Puss' daughter...who else would want to impersonate him anyways?" Rose questioned.

"And besides...I didn't come in acting like him..I was acting like myself...it was you _tontos_ that just assumed I was Puss imitating a girl.." Rose pointed out.

"She's got a point guys..." Pinocchio stated.

"Donkey can you bring me that book...now that you guys trust me?" Rose asked.

"Sure thing! I'll be right back!" Donkey said as he went off.

Rose looked at all the other fairytale creatures.

"_I can't believe Papa didn't tell them about us...About Mama, Dezeray, Sierra, and/or me...why did he keep it a secret? Was it to protect us in some way?"_ Rose wondered.

"Man, this is a _heavy_ load of pages in between to hardback covers!" Donkey placed the book on the floor. As Rose began skimming through the pages and the others watched her, and looked at the images that would past through the pages.

"Ha! Here it is! The map to San Ricardo!.." Rose said as she ripped the page out.

"Gracias, mi amigos, this is exactly what I need!" Rose exclaimed.

As Rose was about to take her leave. Pinocchio spoke up again.

"But how are you gonna get there?"

Rose sighed. "These boots last me the trip here...(her driver noticed her on and kicked her off for not having the money to pay for the ride) they'll last me the trip to San Ricardo..."

"_Wow, she really is Puss' kid..."_ Donkey thought.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up there! If it's transportation your needing..I'll be happy to help!"

"Oh, no, no, no...That is alright, mi amigo...I can walk the journey..." Rose insisted.

"I think you got those boots there on a little to tight, if you think you can _walk_ to San Ricardo..." Donkey commented as he went outside, with Rose behind him and as he whistled to the sky.

"Who are you whistling for?" Rose asked.

Then all of a sudden you could hear a loud roar. From the sky, and before Rose's eyes she saw a purple female dragon with long batting eyelashes and green eyes, and red lips.

Rose was stunned.

"Hey, baby!" Donkey greeted, his...dragon companion...

Dragon softly roared in reply, as their mutant babies; they called: "Dronkeys" came flying and tackling Donkey who laughed hysterically.

"Listen, baby...I need you to do me a favor...you see that cat. That's Rose, Puss' daughter...I need you to take her to San Richardo..."

Rose hit herself in the face. "It's San Ricardo!..."

"Right...what she said...do you think you can do that for me, baby?" Donkey asked.

Dragon nodded.

"Aw, thanks your the best, baby!" Donkey replied.

"Donkey are you sure...Dragon knows where she's going?" Rose asked.

"Of course she knows where she's going..." Donkey insisted.

Rose lifted an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's best that you came along...to tell her where to go..." Rose mentioned.

"Yeah...your probably right..." Donkey agreed in a mumble.

"Dragon!" Rose called to the dragon. "How would you like it for Donkey to come along with us?"

Dragon clapped her hands and nodded.

"Alright...round up your little mutant babies and let's get going!" Rose said as she hopped onto Dragon's back, and got out the map.

"Let see..." Rose said as she started scanning the map in her hands.

All there is to say was it was covered with misshaped circles and ovals colored in a dark forest green. With little red lines going through them, and even some blue lines, probably representing the rivers..

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET MOVIN'!" Donkey exclaimed.

Rose liked to have hopped off of Dragon in fright or shock of the loud burro's voice.

As Donkey got on, and Dragon got ready for take off. Rose read the first directions to her, and the cat, donkey, dragon, and dronkeys were off to San Ricardo...


	7. A New Amigo

**Chapter 7: A New Amigo:**

"Thanks for the lift! Donkey and Dragon!" Rose hollered.

"It was no problem at all, and if you ever need us...just whistle!" Donkey exclaimed, as Dragon started taking off.

"Okay! Gracias again mi amigos! See y'all later!" Rose hollered to them as they flew off.

Rose sighed, as she turned around to see the village, she's heard so much about, but yet..she's never seen it...until now.

Rose walked through the entryway and down the bridge, and made her way to the streets of San Ricardo.

It was a pretty lively village. Everyone was up and about. Rather getting groceries or selling them. Kids playing with their pets or with each other.

Though what really caught the young cat girl's eyes was a black and white sketch drawing of a cat that looked like her, but instead he was a male, and his whiskers curled...

_**WANTED: PUSS IN BOOTS $500 AWARD**_

Rose almost wanted to rip this poster apart, but instead she decided to keep it in her boot, she didn't know why she felt like she needed to keep it..It just seemed right. Getting lost in looking at her father's actual wanted posters.

A shout rang through the village streets: "GET THAT GATO AT ALL COSTS!"

"_What?" _Rose thought.

Before she could even think more on the thought, a young female cat much like her, bumped into her. _"This must be the gato they were after.."_ Rose thought.

The girl ran away from her so fast, she couldn't describe how she looked. Though it didn't matter once she heard:

"LOOK! IT'S PUSS IN BOOTS!"

"Uh, oh...! Not again!"Rose exclaimed, as she too, like the young female cat went running away.

The young female, looked back, she too thought Rose was Puss, because of this she stopped.

"What are you stopping for?" Rose asked.

The young female was confused by the sound of her voice, but thought of it as some kind of cover.

Rose knew this female must of mistaken her for her father..who didn't? For this time, though, Rose decided to go along with it and did her impersonation of her dad, this was one of her first times to do so, but it may come in handy..in moments like these.

"Senorita, do you know a place where we can hide?" Rose asked, in Puss' voice.

The young female nodded. "Si..follow me.." The young female was still in disbelief to be helping her idol, or so she thought.

The two cats went racing down the back alleyways, going down steps, and sneaking behind the buildings, as they made they're way into a tube like slide, the female cat took Rose's hand and they went down it. Rose was screaming (but still like her father would of done) while the female was silent.

When the two reached the bottom. The female, landed on her feet. Rose landed on her back.

"Look who I found..." The female announced to all other cats in the Cat Catina.

The whole bar fell silent. Until you heard one familiar cat go: "Ooooh...".

"Is it really...? Is it Puss in Boots?" One cat asked.

"No! It's not! It's his daughter!" Rose announced.

"What?" The female cat was astonished.

Rose saw the female more better and distinctively. The female was a black cat with a thick white stripe on her stomach and stripes on her tail, as well as an orange spot on her left eye. The female even wore her own pair of black boots.

"I'm sorry, Senorita...I didn't mean to trick you like I did...I'm his youngest daughter Rose...this is where I was born in San Ricardo, but I have no idea how to get around..I was still an infant, I couldn't see a thing..." Rose explained.

"I needed help to get away from the guards...I-I'm sorry, to have tricked you so..." Rose apologized with the best she could.

"I wouldn't blame you...it's just that Puss, your dad, is my hero..I've been following in his footsteps to fight for justice ever since I heard his name throughout the streets...By the way...my name's Antonia..Antonia Young..." Antonia said.

"Really? My..my dad's your hero? He's mine too...he's also Fuga's, he's a friend of mine back in Far, Far, Away..." Rose said.

"Again, I'm really sorry..." Rose added.

"Hey it's okay..." Antonia replied as she put a paw on Rose's shoulder.

"So what brings you back to your birth place?" Antonia asked.

"Some cat banditos took my parents. And I learned they were taking them all back to San Ricardo..." Rose explained.

The bar went quiet again. Until the same cat said his same phrase: "Ooooh".

"My parents were taken too, when I was just two weeks old..." Antonia mentioned.

"Really? Do you have any idea why they're taking cats out of the no where?" Rose asked.

Antonia shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not.."

"What about Tony and Bruno! They're the most wanted cat banditos in all of San Ricardo!" One cat spoke up, with musky gray fur. "Maybe they took them!" he added.

"That's what I know..I also know that one day they tried to take my father, and tried to get him to steal...but they said it was some gold mine, I guess that's some kind of code name for cats...to them I guess..." Rose said.

"I know where they are, and where they hide from the law..." One cat said, but no one saw him do to him being in the darkness.

"Whoa...who are you?" Antonia asked.

"The name's Kane Withersand...I used to work for them.." Kane said as he slowly came walking out of the dark.

"Used to.." Rose repeated softly.

"Yes, they take cats, with them knowing, and turn then into slaves and work them, and then use their fur and sell them secretly to people." Kane said with a smirk on his face.

Rose didn't like that smirk on his face, she wanted to swipe it clear off his face.

"Would you mind showing us?" Rose asked.

"Si. BUT! Only if your up for an adventure?" Kane asked. As if he didn't know who he was talking too.

"I'm up for any adventure!" Rose exclaimed. She wasn't Puss' daughter for nothing.

"SI! SI!" Antonia shouted. Finally an adventure! She too, much like Rose, longed for an adventure.

"It's time to show these tontos, they can't take our folks without a fight!"Rose exclaimed.

All the cats in the bar shouted and yelled in encouragement. For there were some other cats in the bar, that too, lost their beloved ones to the bandits.

"I can finally meet and become a legend like my hero... and you can meet you parents again!" Antonia shouted turning to Rose.

"What about meeting up with your parents?" Rose asked.

"I don't even think their alive anymore..." Antonia admitted.

"Oh, don't think that, I bet they are..." Rose insisted.

Antonia shook her head slowly.

Rose put a paw on her shoulder. "Trust me, mi amigo...I bet you they're alive...and if they're not...You've got mine..." Rose softly said.

Antonia's ears perked up. Rose, the youngest daughter of Puss in Boots, said that if her parents were dead, she could have hers...Being part of her idol's family!

"Follow me Senoritas." Kane said as he softly kissed Antonia's paw.

Antonia, couldn't help but let a little blush show against her cheeks.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on! You love-cats! Let's get going!"

* * *

"EEEEKK!" Antonia hissed at the sun rays hit her eyes.

"Antonia, don't look into the sun." Kane joked.

Rose was too busy looking around, at the town. Where her father is known for being an outlaw, and where she was born.

"Rose. What are you looking at?" Antonia asked.

"What? Oh, nothing." Rose said as she came back to earth.

The trio was silent for a moment. Until they heard some metal hit the pavement in a rhythmic march.

"Do you guys hear that?" Antonia asked, in a whisper.

"Holy Frijoles! It's the Commendante!" Rose exclaimed.

With that they all ran, and did all they could to stay ahead of the Commendante and his guards. "JUMP!" Rose shouted as they jumped to the top of a market cart.

Once they reached the top of the buildings where the guards couldn't get them, nor see them for that matter, stopped and took a breather.

"Look!" Antonia said and pointed toward the sun. "The sun is setting."

"Si, we need to find shelter, the guards come out more at night." Kane said.

"I know, I'm wanted. I know stuff of San Ricardo that only thieves know." Antonia said.

"So is my father, and with the guards mistaking me for him. I'm technically wanted too." Rose added.

"I know! We can stay at my place for the night, but we better hurry, it's 6 blocks away." Antonia exclaimed, glad to finally have so guests come to her home.

"Nice casa." Rose said looking all around.

"Sí, buena casa." Kane said using Spanish.

"Gracias." Antonia said picking up a few dead mice.

"So where can we sleep?" Rose asked while going into the back room.

"You guys can have the rug. I'll sleep on the floor. Or unless you find anywhere else that suits you." Antonia said as she took off her boots and belt.

Kane made his way to the rug and got himself to sleep. Rose hopped onto the windowsill. Both Kane and Antonia wondered why, but didn't let it get to them too much as they went to sleep themselves.

Antonia woke up in the middle of the night only to find Rose staring at the sky.

"Rose, is everything ok?" Antonia asked as she hopped onto the windowsill with her friend.

"I just miss them, I need to find them." Rose said remembering the fun she had with her father when they sword fought. How she wished she could re-live that moment, instead of watch a replay in her mind. Rose yearned for adventure, but if she'd known her parents life would be at stake, she'd waited longer.

When every star would twinkle, another memory would play in her mind. Soon the two heard a soft guitar play a lullaby in the distance. Rose couldn't fight back the tear that slowly formed and fell from her eye. She remembered when her father would play the guitar and she'd sing or they'd both sing to the tune, or unless he sung to her to get her to sleep. How she loved her father so, outlaw or not. He was her father, and she loved him more than any daughter could love a father. Wise, charming, determined, and loving were just few of the words that described her father perfectly.

"_It's just reminding you of who you once were...and how your still that same person...No, destiny or training can change that imaginative, confident, and determined kitten you once were...and still are..."_

"Don't worry, We'll find them. Now get some sleep." Rose heard Antonia said, as she got brought back to reality.

"And I hope you don't mind if I ask...how come you wear your boots when you go to sleep?" Antonia asked eying the boots. "Aren't they uncomfortable?"

Rose shook her head. "It's just like a little niño. When they get their first toy, they love it so much, they sleep with it so they don't lose it. That's the way I feel toward my boots. Ever since I was able to take my father's, and he'd let me wear them. I knew this who I was to be...but before I could develop more, I had to get my own pair of boots.."

Antonia nodded. "Mama, Papa, I'll make you proud." Antonia said softly as she took a quick glimpse at the night sky and it's trillions of stars.

Antonia hopped off the windowsill edge, and went back to her original spot on the floor.

After sighing, Rose curled herself close to keep her warm, as she rested her head on her arms, and closed her eyes shut, as one little tear was released from her eye, and as it fell down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** Antonia Young and Kane Withersands are **NOT** mine, they belong to a very, very, good friend of mine on DA (DeviantART) Her username is:chipmunkgirl213. She's really sweet and friendly. Check out me and her's gallery for more on our trio.


	8. Axcemite The Surviving Cat

**A/N: **I don't own Antonia nor, Kane Withersands they belong to my good friend: chipmunkgirl213 on deviantart. I only own Rose, and Axcemite.

**Chapter 8: Axcemite the Surviving Cat:**

"Wake up sleepy-cats!" Antonia called to the others while putting on her boots and belt.

Kane woke up from Antonia's call. While Rose woke up peacefully to the sun on her face, as if too dry up her face from the two tears that soaked a bit of her cheek from last night.

"Antonia, don't you have a hat to go with those boots? Like your hero." Kane joked.

"Not yet, I'm working toward it." Antonia offensively claimed.

"It's okay, Antonia...we all work to earn. I worked in order to get my boots, my hat, and my belt and sword. And so did my dad. He saved the Commendante's mother from a wild bull that broke loss. And no worries in no time, you'll earn your hat...it just all comes in time..." Rose encouraged.

Rose stuck her head out the door frame and looked left, and right, and to her left again in sight of guards.

"Coast is clear.." Rose confirmed as the trio stepped out.

"Hey Kane, lead us." Antonia said as she gestured to the front.

The trio walked for a long time.

"Kane, do you know where your going?" Rose asked, suspiciously wondering if this cat even knew where he was going..

"Si, si, si. I know where I am going." Kane said getting annoyed by Rose.

"Rose, he knows where they live cause he used to work for them. So try to be nice to him, or he'll quit on us!" Antonia whispered to Rose.

"I'm sorry! It's just I really don't trust that gato! The way he smirked, the way he jokes, the way how he just kids around when dozens of cats are losing loved ones to these banditos..THAT HE EVEN WORKED FOR ONE TIME!" Rose whispered back sharply.

"Be quite back there!" Kane hissed. "Look, there it is." Kane pointed to a small casa, worn out and all.

"That's where Tony and Bruno live?" Antonia asked pointing to the building.

"_Probably where their mommas live.."_ Rose thought.

"Si, they like to keep it quite and make people think there is nothing in it when there are cats being worked to death and furs being shaved and sold." Kane said.

"Hold on, let me go make sure the coast is clear." Kane said as he jumped to the door.

"Caramba!, what's up with him?" Rose said turning to Antonia.

Rose saw Antonia shaking her head to come back to earth, and started whispering something.

"Look!" Antonia whispered pointing to Kane.

"He's signaling us to come." Rose said running into the building. Antonia followed.

When they got in, all they saw where pieces of broken and olden wood, all corners of the room was taken up with cobwebs. It was obvious the building was deserted.

"I can't believe it...T-This was where I last saw them.." Kane stammered.

Rose couldn't help but smirk a bit to herself as she got on one knee and picked up what she thought was a piece of debris. Though with a closer look, proved her wrong...it was a cat's claw.

"We're not the only ones here.." Rose said in a soft tone.

Antonia's eyes got wide for a second but soon her and Rose as well as Kane walked on further within the room.

Until they heard a piece of wood come in contact with another.

The trio gasped.

"What are you kits doing here?" asked an old and hoarse voice.

"We're looking for Tony and Bruno, and the rest of the Cat Bandits.." Rose answered to the voice. With her paw hovering over her sword. Kane and Antonia braced themselves as well.

An old musky and dusty brown furred (probably from lack of care and no environment change) cat came walking into view.

He has a light (but not too light) shade of brown on his under-belly, and his tail is the same fur color as his upper body. With golden eyes, as his right one has a scar that runs through it.. he has a dark brown spot on his right eye as well. One razor sharp tooth hangs out of his closed jaw. You could tell he's been through torture and misery, and just waiting for the opportunity to tell his tale, that probably no other cat could tell. Without them thinking it was a myth.

"No need to brace yourselves...I'm probably the only help you've got.." The old cat claimed.

With no sign of nervousness or intimidation on his face.

The trio decided to loosen themselves, by removing their hovered paws off their weapons and looked at the cat.

"What's your name? Senor?" Rose asked as she took a step closer to the elderly cat. Surprising both Antonia and Kane.

"The name's Axcemite...(pronounced: ax-sa-might)...the only cat to have survived the cruel torture of the Cat Bandits. The most wanted bandits the world has ever yet faced..." Axcemite answered, looking into Rose's eyes.

When Rose looked into his golden eyes. As if she could see all he saw just by looking into them.

"Your parents have been taken by them, haven't they, Kit?" Axcemite asked, in a knowing tone.

Rose nodded. "And by the way, the name's Rose..." Rose held out a paw to Axcemite.

He put his paw in hers, only for Rose too feel only hairless flabby skin.

Rose was horrified, so were Antonia, but Kane wasn't so surprised, he's witnessed way worse.

"Did they do that to you?" Rose asked baffled.

Axcemite nodded. "They attempted to, until I decided to make one last break for it..."

"If I'd known I was going to make it, I would of saved the others..." Axcemite added.

Rose felt sympathetic toward the elderly cat.

"Por favor, please, Axcemite..if you have any idea of where those bandits can be...or what they did to you and other innocent cats, please tell us.." Rose pleaded, as she removed her hat and held it in both her paws against her chest, like her father would.

"Me and my friend Antonia's parents were taken from them, we must save them, and probably what you have to say can help us..." Rose went on.

"If you want to tell anyone of your past...it's us.."

Axcemite sighed as he licked his paw, and brushed it against his head. "I was the oldest of three, my brothers and I's parents were one of the first victims to those bandits..We had no idea back then what they were going to do to them. My brothers were too little to comprehend, but I was old enough to know what they were going to do, couldn't be good, and it shouldn't have been done..."

* * *

Axcemite and his two brothers were caged and restricted, but not in the same cage. They were force to see and not do. Axcemite's now smooth and sleek fur stood up as he hissed at the men who held his and his brothers' parents' necks. He clawed at the barbed wired cage door.

"Mom! Dad!" Axcemite called. His parents didn't flinch.

Axcemite's golden eyes got wide. _Those men must have drugged them._

Axcemite hissed and attempted to scratch the men that'd past by his cage.

"Ah! Loco gato! Stay back!" One man punched his door, the forced knocked Axcemite back into the back wall of his cage.

"Or else, your brothers are next..." The man warned.

Axcemite gasped, as he looked through the side window in his cage to see the cage next to him; his two kitten brothers, lying down asleep peacefully. Not knowing of what horrid things were happening.

Axcemite was breathing heavily as he on-looked the position he was in. By a wooden cage, with a barbed-wired door. He was trapped, and separated from what he loved the most. His parents and brothers. He turned to see Tony and Bruno the two masterminds behind this. Lay his parents on a table.

Axcemite couldn't help but growl, and clench his claws into the holes of his wired door. He narrowed his eyes as they tried to see what they were doing to his parents.

Tony lifted a object above his head before he used it, Axcemite gasped as he saw the item..

It was a knife; particularly made for shaving...

_Mom! Dad!_

Tony started shaving the beautiful smooth tan fur of his mother, and the smooth brown fur of his father. Axcemite continued to watch the horrific scene. Every cat, any cat would hate to have his or her fur shaved off. Unless they were born without it, like Sphinx cats in a way.

Axcemite didn't care, at least they weren't killing them. It didn't matter if they'd take their fur, as long as it wasn't their life.

"Do you think they'll be useful after this, Bruno?" Tony asked. "We've got plenty of other cats, and we've got enough cat fur to last three business weeks..."

Bruno nodded. "Yeah, once they're removed of their fur we can get rid of 'em!"

Axcemite gasped. _What are those bastards going to do!_

Tony gathered the fur into two separate bags, one for his mother's fur, the other for his father's.

"Does it matter how I dispose them, Bruno?" Tony asked, as he grabbed Axcemite's drugged parents by their hind legs, with one hand and flung them around as his body turned to face Bruno.

"Nah, do whatever you want with them...they're useless to us now.." Bruno scoffed.

Tony shrugged, as he opened an iron door of a circular fire place, that had wood burning and flames rising. Though the wood was slowly running out.

_He..he isn't!...He-he he's..._

"Eh, we need a fire..." Tony shrugged again as he flung the drugged cat parents into the fire.

_GOING TO BURN THEM!_

Axcemite was completely appalled as he saw his parents burn within the flames. As his pupils got engulfed by it's own imaginary flame of anger and rage.

After seeing the awful sight. Axcemite went ballistic and crazy. As he began running all around his cage. He began beating the walls of his cage. Hissing and growling. Yelling and shouting threats to the men. Particularly, Tony. Though for the men all they heard were meows and cries.

"Eh, look at that loco gato..." Tony chuckled at other cat bandits, as they joined in the chuckle.

Axcemite clenched his paws, as his claws came out. He was hissing and growling with all his might. His teeth were closed shut so hard, and with his hissing and growling added. You could see the saliva coming from in between the tiny teeth cracks of his jaws. All his fur was standing up.

_With one good jump it ought to knock my cage door open..._

Axcemite tried a few small practice jumps. Until before he decided to do another trick. He stuck his paw out of one of the holes and tried to reach for his lock. As he got his claws into the lock hole.

"Alright, mi amigos!" Bruno announced.

His announcement made Axcemite jump, as he quickly snatched his claw out of the key hole and put his paw back inside the cage with the rest of him.

"Lets, call it a night..." Bruno continued.

"Alright boss.." Tony and other workers said as they headed out the door into another building no one knew about but them. It was probably their sleeping quarters.

Bruno followed behind his fellow workers. Turning back to the cats. All caged, rather drugged, or living the torture of being caged and restricted.

"Buenas noches, mi gato fabricantes de dinero. (Good night, my cat money makers)." Bruno called to them as he left laughing as he shut the door. Too conceited or more or less stupid to lock the door.

When he was gone. Axcemite tried his escape plan once again. He stuck his paw out and was able to re-get his claw into the key hole.

15 to 20 minutes went of nothing, but constant twisting and turning his paw.

_Come on, come on. For my family..._

The lock was starting to loosen.

_For all the innocent cats in this building, and to all others who'll be future victims of Bruno and his cat bandits._

_**CLINK! **_The lock was unlocked and fell to the floor.

Axcemite swung his cage door opened and took a freely jump from his cage. As he went down to the next cage to unlock the door to his little brothers. The jingling and jangling of moving the lock, while turning his paw in the key hole. Awoken his little brothers.

"Axcemite! How are you out of your cage?" his brother Charlie asked.

"The same way you and Joseph are gonna be out..." Axcemite replied simply as he successfully unlocked the lock, and let it fall of it's latch.

Axcemite opened the cage door. As Charlie woken up Joseph and the two young brothers stepped out of the cage.

Joseph asked the question, Axcemite feared most. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Axcemite immediately started taking in deep breaths. He'd ever thought he'd be able to escape his cage, and be able to be with his brothers again. He never thought he'd have to confront his brothers with their parents cruel and literally burning death.

"They, they're...with the Cat Bandits...All I saw was them taking Mom and Dad some place..." Axcemite lied.

"Will we ever see them again, Axcemite?" Charlie asked.

Axcemite was close to tears at this point, but he shook his head.

Charlie and Joseph's golden eyes widen, as they realize they'll never see their parents again. Small tears came falling from their eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay..once I release all these other cats. We'll be on our way, and back to our home.." Axcemite gently wiped the tears from his little brothers eyes.

"Now you guys go wait for me..I'll release all the other cats..." Axcemite said, as he went to the cage next to his little brothers' cage.

"Well, well, well...look hombres..we got ourselves an escaper. And look...he even got his brothers out..." Bruno gestured to the two brown kittens on the floor.

"Touch my brothers and I swear I'll scratch your eyes out!" Axcemite threatened. As he automatically hissed and growled at the men as he jumped from the board underneath the top cages, and landed on the floor.

Axcemite already started attacking as he bit Bruno's knee, and clawed Tony's hand as Tony would try to grab him off of Bruno.

"You tontos! Get this loco gato off of me!" Bruno hollered as Axcemite began clawing Bruno's face with all his might.

Then Tony thought of something as he snatched up Charlie and Joseph who tried to make a run for it, but they weren't fast enough.

Tony whistled at Axcemite. Axcemite looked toward Tony with a fresh scratch across his left eye he got from one of Bruno's sharp green stained fingernails, and saw his brothers.

"Get off my boss and the kittens will go free.." Tony announced.

Axcemite's fur stood on the back of his neck, but soon calmed down as he got off Bruno.

After that Axcemite braced himself for any sneak attack that might come to Bruno's other henchmen.

"Calm down, gato...here's your brothers." Tony flung them onto the concrete floor. Axcemite hissed at him.

Then got appalled by the sight of his two, young, kitten brothers.

They were dead..Tony quickly stabbed them in the back. The brothers were so young, one stab was all it took to end their small life span.

"No...no, no...you cold heart-less bastard! You deserve all the pain that'll come to you!" Axcemite declared.

"Preferably by me!" With that, Axcemite pounced upon, Tony and began clawing his chest, hoping to rip out his heart.

Bruno quickly snatched the aggressive and defensive cat.

"Somebody! Give me the shavers!" Bruno ordered.

Tony was still laying on the ground, holding a hand up to his chest trying to keep all the blood in.

Another henchmen gave Bruno the shaving blade.

Axcemite squirmed and wiggled trying to fight his way out of Bruno's grasp.

"Quit squirming! You've been a very, very bad gato!" Bruno said as he forcibly pulled out Axcemite's paw and tightly grasping the shaving blade, as he was able to shave all of his fur on his entire paw.

As Bruno's hand got closer to Axcemite's face, Axcemite took that as the opportunity to bite Bruno's hand, and with that, Axcemite was able to charge out of the room. Leaving his dead family members and the scene of their deaths behind. As well as the home and burial ground to other cat victims in the near future...


	9. The Cat Banditos

**I don't own Antonia Young nor Kane Withersands they belong to my friend: chipmunkgirl213 on deviantART. I own Rose and Axcemite.**

**Chapter 9: The Cat Banditos:**

"I came back here after a few years, and noticed Tony and Bruno gone. Along with the other cats they held as prisoners or slaves." Axcemite added as he was beginning to come to an ending.

"I've decided to stay here. Where I last saw my loving family...since I felt like I belonged no where else.." Axcemite finally finished.

"That's a very dark and cruel back-story, Axcemite. I'm sorry for your lost..." Rose sympathetically said to him.

"Eh, it's alright...but that's why I want to help you and your friends. To put an end to those cat bandits, so no more cats have to lose their loved ones! Which is why..I'm gonna tell you were they reside now..." Axcemite grinned.

"You will!" Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

Axcemite turned to Antonia.

"Do you know what your parents look like?" Axcemite asked Antonia.

Antonia nodded. "My dad is a dark gray, with brown eyes. My mom has green eyes, and has light orange fur. Which explains the orange spot." Antonia pointed to the orange spot on her left eye.

Axcemite thought for a moment, remembering a couple similar to Antonia's description, praying that their little girl, they mentioned they had, was okay.

"I...I remember them.." Axcemite's face soon got crossed with the looks of sadness.

Axcemite didn't need to say anything, in order for Antonia to already understand what he was going to say just by reading his face.

"No!" Antonia yelled as she held back tears, and she clenched her fists.

Rose immediately rushed over to her friend's side and placed both her paws on each of Antonia's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Antonia...We'll get back at them...we'll get back at those bandits who killed your parents, and killed Axcemite's family, and for what they've done to who knows how many more cats..." Rose comforted Antonia.

Kane was still being quite throughout the entire ordeal. Until now...

"So, do you think you still know where Tony and Bruno are now?" Kane asked.

Axcemite nodded. "I don't know much of direction, but all I know is that...it's that old abandoned Clothing Factory that's near the San Ricardo Orphanage..."

Rose gasped a bit. "That's where my Papa was raised..."

"Do you think you can find out where it may be?" Kane asked.

"Well, I haven't been here, in forever. Last time I was here, I was entering into the world...I was an infant..." Rose reminded him. "I have no sense of direction when it comes to where's what in this town..."

"Just ask anybody around here for Imelda...anyone whose anyone knows who she is..." Axcemite insisted.

"That's the thing, Axcemite...I look a lot like my father, whose Puss in Boots, and since I look a lot like him. The Commendante and his guards will mistake me for him...I have no chance out there. We were barely able to come here..." Rose mentioned.

"Hm, that's a good point, and I know Antonia's wanted too...I've seen her posters..." Axcemite added.

"Oh, well, I know she is too I just didn't know you knew, and I didn't want to tell you cause why would you tell someone that you know a wanted criminal?"

"Rose...we get it.."Antonia said.

"Sorry.." Rose nervously muttered.

"Oh! I almost forgotten...here use this instead...a map of San Ricardo..." Axcemite said as he used his paw to push over a few pieces of wood and picked up a piece of paper into his mouth and gave it to Kane.

Kane eyed the paper.

"The only problem is that half the map is torn, and it only shows where we are and it ends with the location of the Orphanage itself.." Axcemite mentioned.

"What luck!" Kane claimed.

"The orphanage is just a few streets up...we may be able to make it without neither of you girls being seen..." Kane added.

"Really.." Rose looked over his shoulder and found out he was right. The orphanage was up the street by 2-3 blocks.

"Nice job..Senor Withersand!" Rose complimented as she rubbed her fingers through his fur.

She and the others began walking out the door. As they all said goodbye and thanks to Axcemite as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Hola, how may I..." A woman with her black hair in a bun welcomed until she gasped as she saw Rose.

"_Pequeño..._?" Imelda said looking into Rose's eyes. Which to Imelda, her eyes looked green like Puss'.

"No, I'm not Puss...he...You may not know me Senorita Imelda...but I'm his youngest daughter...Rose..." Rose explained.

"How do you know my name?" Imelda asked, knelling down to Rose.

"My Papa's told me about you...a lot about out. And how badly he wants me to meet you.." Rose answered.

"Why is he not here with you?" Imelda asked once more.

"Well, him and my mother Kitty...got catnapped..." Rose answered.

Imelda gasped. "No, not by those cat banditos..."

Rose nodded.

Imelda almost started crying until Rose continued speaking to her. She understood why Imelda would be crying. She loved Puss as a son as much as Rose loved him as a father. It'd tear both of them apart if anything horrible happened to him. Rose would also feel the same if anything happened to her mother, to any of her parents.

"Imelda..the reason I tell you all this now, and the very reason me and my amigos are here. Is because...we learned that the banditos have moved into the old clothing factory near here..." Rose claimed.

"And we were wondering if you may have any idea where that may be?" Rose added on.

"Oh, si, si. I know exactly where it is.." Imelda said.

Imelda walked Rose and her teammates to an old building. Much like the first one, this one looked deserted. Though it was bigger by an added story.

"If they're in there. Then their doing a good job in hiding it." Imelda commented as she looked at the building.

"Gracias, Senorita Imelda..." Antonia said.

The trio walked in but Rose stopped at the door and looked back at Imelda, "Adios..." Rose said.

"Por favor. Please, save my Pequeño..." Imelda held her hand within her other and placed them over her heart.

Rose nodded. "I will...I promise...abuela. (grandmother)"

With that Rose walked in with the rest of her teammates.

Even though both buildings were deserted. This one the trio were recently in, was bigger. The main floor was larger than the first building's.

"Holy frijoles...this place is way bigger than I expected..." Antonia commented as she looked around her.

The trio saw a door which lead upstairs, they went up the stairs, and walked down a long hallway. Finally after walking through a long hallway with rooms all on the right side of the hall, and windows on the left. Then there was one door that was right in front of them.

"That's probably where they keep the cats.." Rose said, gesturing to that door.

"It's our best bet." Kane agreed.

The trio went to the wooden door, and Rose turned the metal doorknob, and was surprised with what she saw.

There was two rows, one on top of the other. Of nothing but cages, each consisting a living breathing cat who wished nothing more but the freedom they had before this cruel life in a small restricting cage.

Antonia pointed to one of the cages. "Look Rose, it's your Mama and Papa!"

Rose gasped. Could it really be them?

"Mama? Papa?" Rose asked as she slowly walked up to the cage Antonia pointed out.

"Rose?" A familiar warm Spanish accent questioned behind the bars.

"Papa..it's me..." Rose was on the close edge to tears of happiness to realize her parents were alright and not burning into a fiery pit.

"Oh mi hija..We thought we'd never see you again.." Puss said as he caressed the side of his daughter's face.

"Come on, we got to get you guys out of here, then you can do the bonding stuff later!" Antonia whispered to the recently united family.

"Right! No worries Papa and Mama. We'll get you out." Rose assured her parents.

Then she looked among the other caged cats. "And we'll rescue the rest of you guys.." She added.

"I can't find the keys...anywhere.." Kane said, looking around the room.

"You didn't think they'd make it easy for us would you?" Antonia asked, as both her and Rose looked over their shoulders to the only male in the group and showed him their claws. As they began unlocking the cage doors with them.

"Now use your own set of keys, and unlock the rest of the cats." Rose instructed as she successfully unlocked her parents' door.

"Come on, guys we've got to work fast. Tony and Bruno can arrive at any minute!" Antonia claimed as she released a Russian Blue female cat.

"Too all cats who've just been released. Find a cage cat, and unlock their doors. It'd really help the process here!" Rose announced.

With that announcement said, every cat found another caged one to release and within the next few minutes. All of those who were held against their will by Tony and Bruno were freed.

The reunited family were hugging one another and were grateful too see each other again.

Unfortunately, though the embracing came to an end. Do to a disgusting odor in the air, and too two gruesome and cruel men walking into the door.

"Uh, guys..you might wanna turn around.." Antonia mentioned to the family pointing to Tony and Bruno.

Before the men could say anything or try to attack and re-trap all the cats back into their cages.

"You might want these, Papa," Rose handed her father a belt with a sword, a hat with a yellow feather, and a pair of dusty old boots.

"Bad gatos escaped their cage...you know what happens to bad gatos that escape their cage?" Bruno asked. As if he was talking to a child.

"Si...I do know..." Puss replied.

"Yeah? And what do they do?" Bruno growled.

Puss drew his sword, and in a firm tone said. "They fight..."

With that the battle broke lose. Puss dueled with Bruno as Kitty took care of Tony. As more of Bruno's workmen came charging in. Rose, Antonia, and Kane took care of them with their own swords. As the freed cats, were able to sneak their ways to freedom.

During the battle. Rose gestured her dad for her and him to switch enemies.

At first he wondered why, but then Rose gestured toward her friend Antonia and quickly mouthed the words as she was stabbing and dodging Bruno's workmen's attacks.

"She wants to be you!" Rose mouthed quickly.

Puss nodded, as he did a quick boot attack, by kicking Bruno in the face, knocking him out cold.

As he and Rose switched places.

Antonia was surprised at what Rose did, but more surprised to see who was fighting by her side.

"Senor Puss, I am your biggest fan and follow in your footsteps! I do everything cause of you, I'm here cause I followed your footsteps." Antonia exclaimed and the added to herself, "And in thieving too".

"And I just can't believe I am fighting with my hero, this has been my dream since my parents were taken and I saw your poster!" Antonia continued on. As if she had rehearsed it.

"And..." Antonia said loosing her train of thought, thinking of the dreams she had about this moment.

"Look out, Senorita!" Puss said, as Antonia ducked her head and Puss blocked the workman.

* * *

"So mom what was it like being stuck in a cage, close to dad, for the past 48 hours..?" Rose asked teasingly. As she blocked a workman's sword with her own.

"What are you suggesting Rose?" Kitty looked over with curiosity and laughing, but still focused on fighting with her opponent.

"Anything...really...it is Papa we're talking about. Am I right?" Rose shrugged as she stabbed the workman in the stomach.

Kitty couldn't find herself responding, she was still laughing from it, until another group of workmen came hurdling into the room.

"Senorita, I appreciate your kind words, but please, may we get this battling stuff over with first?" Puss dodged one workman's sword and was able to kick it out of his hand and into the concrete wall.

"Si!" Antonia said as she stabbed a man in his chest.

"Gracias, uh, duck!" Puss alarmed as he blocked another workman's sword, from hitting Antonia.

"Gracias!" Antonia said as she jumped over the sword, before Puss blocked it.

Puss grinned at the young female and tipped his hat to her as he quickly slashed his sword through a one workman's thigh. Without even turning around.

Even though Antonia had no hat to tip. It didn't stop her from showing off to her hero.

"Adios amigo!" she shouted as she grabbed a swinging rope and swung around, knocking all the swords out of the workmen's hands. Leading them to being stuck in the hard cold concrete floor.

Puss turned his attention, back to Bruno and Tony, who were knocked out through out the majority of the battle.

"Whose been a bad gato, now?..Or should I say hombre?" Puss asked them teasingly as if they were little boys. As he slapped the handcuffs on both Tony and Bruno, the handcuffs were originally to be used for the cats, but not this time. Not anymore..


	10. Happily Ever After

**A/N:** Alright so this is the final chapter! I'm glad to know how some of y'all really enjoyed this story! You guys don't know how happy that makes me feel and how it keeps me writing! I'm now working on a prequel to this story, if y'all don't mind, and I hope y'all read it once I got it up. Sorry for any miss-spellings and other mistakes. There are some words my document won't let me change, and I have to leave it like that. Okay, so I know this chapter is like seriously long! It's just I didn't want to end, and my friend chipmunkgirl213 actually helped me write the chapters: 7 to 10, and me and her were just so in loved with this story and our characters, and the fandom, and were having _**so**_ much fun we didn't want to stop, so that's why it's extremely long. So sorry about that, and I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!

Rose, Fuga, and other related characters, terms, and elements (C) Me

Anotonia Young, and Kane Withersands (C) Chipmunkgirl213

Puss in Boots, Kitty, Cat Catina, and other related characters, terms, and elements (C) DreamWorks Animation

* * *

**Final Chapter:Chapter 10: Happily Ever After:**

No one, or no humanos for that matter. Had any idea of the little fiesta happening in the Cat Catina. In celebration to the arrest of Tony and Bruno. It was a miracle, who had to have been the most biggest threat to all cats, besides their own owners if not. Where doing time in the slammer for a long while.

Cats from all around San Ricardo came to celebrate and reunite with their loved ones.

Also giving their thanks to the trio of gatos that rescued them: Rose in Boots, Antonia Young, and Kane Withersands (even if he did help Tony and Bruno, Rose and Antonia where the only ones who knew or remembered).

Every cat was having the night of their nine lives. Dancing, drinking leche (milk), talking, and bonding with rather new friends, or old ones they haven't seen in awhile. Where else to meet an old gato friend? Besides, the good old Cat Catina.

Even, Fuga found his way to San Ricardo and gave Rose a little surprise, but she was happy to see her very first friend to come and celebrate her first adventure. With a friendly dance.

As Rose danced with Fuga. Antonia took the chance and danced with Kane. Rose smiled as she danced like the way he mother would dance with her father. Pictures; memories came to her mind when she'd sneak a peek at her parents dancing in the living room late at night. They moved with such flexibility (not just cause they were cats) and movement. Not one part of their body wasn't moving.

Though now older, and dancing with a good old friend (or more) of hers, and even taking a sneak peek at her folks who too were dancing in the center of the dance floor. She was living her dreams, right before her eyes. It was all just to exact to her dreams she had back when she was young for it to be happening in real life, but that's the thing...it was.

"Isn't this great!" Antonia shouted to Rose as she walked over, "I'm finally like my hero, outlaw and a legend, you lived up to your dad, Your dad and Kitty seem to be having fun, everyone is with their family again, it's a real happily ever after!"

Rose was getting a drink of leche and looked up, "I know!" Rose looked over Antonia's shoulder to see her dad stop dancing and head over.

"One leche." Antonia sat down next to Rose and saw Puss coming, "Look! It's your dad." Antonia got up cause she saw he was coming for her.

"Come on Kane, let's go dance!" Rose heard Antonia say as she walked away and looked back at Rose.

"Hola mi hija." Puss said as he sat down next to Rose.

"Hola, Papa...having a good time?" Rose asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Si, your mama is still flexible as the day we met." Puss said remembering the dances.

Rose giggled. She remembered to from their small dances late at night in the living room.

"What's so funny mi hija?" Puss took a sip of his leche then put it down then turned to his daughter.

"Oh, nothing Papa..it's just as I danced with Fuga...I couldn't help but remember your small dances with Mama, in the living room, and how I couldn't believe I was dancing myself, like her..." Rose explained in a giggling tone

Puss paused for a moment, he forgot what she was talking about, then he remembered and chuckled. "Oh mi hija, your grown up like your mama. Hey, I want you to meet someone." He took Rose's paw and went to the exit of the Cat Catina.

"Hey! Where are we going, Papa?" Rose asked, letting her father take her to the exit.

"You'll see when we get there." Puss lead her up the exit and to the local orphanage.

Rose remembered the orphanage, even if it was just her second time viewing it, she'd know her father's childhood home if she just had a description of it.

"Papa, why did you bring me to the orphanage you were raised in? I already met Imelda when me and Antonia and Kane asked her for the directions to the Old Clothing Factory.." Rose exclaimed.

"I know, but now that I'm here. I'd like to see you two meet, even if it means you already have.." Puss insisted as he knocked on the door.

"Hola, Mama..." Puss greeted.

Imelda gasped. "_Pequeño_?"

* * *

Antonia and Kane were dancing and lost in the up-beat music the cats were playing.

"So, Antonia." Kane said trying to make conversation.

"Si?" Antonia looked up from her boots.

"So what are you thinking of doing after?" Kane asked sounding a bit nervous.

"After what? The party?" Antonia said as she spun out in a twirl and too a quick stop.

"Not really, after the whole deal? You know, after all the chaos?" Kane said bringing Antonia closer to him.

Antonia froze, she was face to face he was holding her in the dip. Kane saw her eyes shimmer with the light.

Antonia pulled herself up and started dancing again.

"Oh nothing, probably go back to thieving, but not so much. Other than that, not much." Antonia said as she danced the night away.

"Well, what if we…" Kane attempted to say, until he soon decided to drop it.

Antonia was a bit dizzy from being flipped while spun around Kane's body. They were eye to eye again.

* * *

"I was so worried about you mi hijo (my son). I've heard of what those banditos do to poor innocent cats..I didn't dare imagine them doing that to you..." Imelda told Puss.

"I know, Rose told me, and I'll admit I was worried myself too..that I'd never see my daughters again, even with her beside me, I worried I'd never see Kitty again, and I'd never see you again..Mama.." Puss replied to his mother.

It was hard for Rose to get used to her own Papa saying "Mama", and he not be talking about hers. She never thought she'd ever get the chance to meet Puss' mother. Well, his foster mother anyways.

"I must say Puss, I'm very proud of your little family. All three of your daughters are very strong independent girls. Especially young Rose here. She reminds me so much of you, Pequeño.." Imelda commented.

"Si, she was born to be like me and her mother. She's the only one who decided to accept that.." Puss claimed.

"I don't know who I'd be if I didn't, Papa. I knew it was what I was born to do. Who I was born to be..and I wouldn't like to have it any other way..." Rose told him.

Puss smiled. "I know, mi hija.."

"Is it okay if I ask questions to my abuela?" Rose asked Puss.

"Of course! Why would you ask?.."

"What was my Papa like when he was a kitten?" Rose asked Imelda without paying anymore attention to her dad.

"Uh! Oh, that's why you asked..." Puss exclaimed.

Imelda couldn't help but laugh as she told Rose about how when her father was a kitten. He was, believe it or not, shy and knew very little about communication. For awhile all he could say was "meow". Then she described a tiny bit of his friendship with Humpty, and how she sorta gave up hope for the egg when he kept stealing, but not once did she give up on Puss. Just like Rose wouldn't give up on him nor her mother.

Rose was loving every word, every sentence that described her father's childhood. It was listening to a whole new side of him. Which was good to her, since she always knew there was another side to her father than the dashing and charming swashbuckler he is. With the other side being a timid, speechless, and friendly kitten. Though some of his traits were mixed and combined. From his adult side and kitten side, but no matter what side it was. Rose loved him. No matter what people say about him, no matter the nicknames, no matter the actions he does that end up as mistakes. She loved him.

* * *

Antonia walked around Kane, her tail flowing against his face.

"If we what?" Antonia said.

"If we be thieves...together?" Kane said while watching Antonia walk around him. She was back in front of him.

"I'm gonna have to think about it." Antonia said while walking to the bar.

She sat down and looked over her shoulder to find Kane heading toward her.

"One leche." Antonia said to the bar-tender.

She took a few sips before Kane sat down.

"So have you thought about it?" Kane said as he sat down.

"Look," Antonia said turning to Kane, "if I'm tied down, it's gonna be hard. You know, keeping up with your slow tail!" She took another sip.

Kane was silent for a moment.

"Also, I need no one right now, no time. I'm still running from the law." Antonia finished.

"Come dance baby." Kane said taking Antonia's paw.

"I'm not your baby!" Antonia said.

Kane led her to the middle of the dance floor, all eyes was on them.

Antonia swerved her hips, not paying attention to the eyes. She was still annoyed at him for that comment.

Antonia spun around and landed in Kane's arms. He looked into her eyes. At that point the song ended.

Antonia walked away and sat down.

Just as she sat down, Rose and Puss were just coming back. Rose saw the little scene between Antonia and Kane, and couldn't wait to kid around like she usual would..

"Oh hey!" Antonia said as she waved to Rose and Puss.

"Hey, there Antonia! So, anything happen while we were gone?" Rose lifted an eyebrow.

"No..." Antonia said while looking away and thinking of what just happened.

"Are ya sure? Cause I just saw two partners dancing and the female was completely smitten by the hombre holding her..." Rose continued as she sat down beside her friend..

"Hmm.. I missed it." Antonia said, she started smiling.

Rose showed no sign of her completely joking, as if she was actually serious about it. "How can you when you were the female?" Rose asked coyly.

Antonia stopped smiling, "Cause I was... I... was in dream land. Oh Rose, we moved so smoothly. I didn't know he had it in him. I've tried so hard not to like him, but now..." Antonia trailed off.

Rose started laughing, not at Antonia, but at the thought of another female that got lost in the same type of Dreamland. "It's okay, amigo. My mom is just as worse...when it comes to my dad and how they move smoothly and such. And it's alright if ya like him...I never wanted to find a guy either...until Fuga came along, and now..I'm right were you are.." Rose assured.

Antonia smiled. "So where did you and Puss go?"

Rose calmed down to, and smiled. "He took me back to the San Ricardo Orphanage to give me a more formal greeting to Imelda, his foster mother..."

"And also to calm the woman's nerves, since she was worrying her head off about him" Rose added

Antonia laughed a bit, "Imelda? Isn't that the Senorita who took us to the place where Tony and Bruno were?"

"Si.." Rose nodded.

"She was nice. So would you like to dance? As a celebration?" Antonia said while getting up.

"Isn't that what we been doing all night?" Rose asked jokingly. "But a fiesta, is a fiesta, is it not?" Rose exclaimed as she got up.

"Ha ha! Let's go!" Antonia led Rose to the floor and started dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Rose couldn't help but enjoy the amusing chuckles from Fuga and Puss, and even Kitty as they saw her dance with her friend.

Antonia heard laughs and kinda stopped, "I'll be right back..." Antonia kinda rushed off thinking people were laughing at her. She took a drink of her leche, then looked back at Rose who was standing there. _"Should I go back? What if they were laughing at me?"_ Antonia thought.

Rose noticed her friend, and like a confused dog she titled her head to the side, and then turned to her parents and friend and shrugged. Rose walked over to Antonia.

"What's wrong, amigo?" Rose asked worriedly.

"I rarely dance, that dancing was Kane, I have no idea what came over me. My parents had no rhythm, and when I hear laughing I think people are laughing at me..." Antonia said turning her head to Rose.

"Oh, amigo...they weren't laughing at you..They were laughing with both of us...they're enjoying the sight of a couple amigos having a good time...It was a pleased chuckle..." Rose attempted to comfort her friend.

Antonia took another sip of her leche. She paused, "Alright. But! I wanna see Fuga and Kane dance first." Antonia said with a big smile on her face...

"Alright, but we'll have to be the best flirts we can be. If we're gonna convince them to do this..." Rose warned.

"Oh, I can do that..." Antonia said while fluffing her tail and batting her eyes and laughing at herself.

Rose chuckled a bit under her breath as she walked over to Fuga..

Antonia got up and followed, but went to Kane. She saw on Kane face that he liked what he saw, Antonia giggled at him a bit.

Much like Kane, Fuga enjoyed the sight he saw too. He knew Rose wasn't the flirting type, but whenever she was, he loved it...much like the females liked it when her father got flirty..

"So what was wrong with Antonia?" Fuga asked, as if not noticing the flirty twinkle in her blue eyes.

"She just got embarrassed hearing you and my folks chuckling at her, and she thought you guys were laughing at her..." Rose explained simply with her hands innocently behind her back.

"Aww, well did you tell her we weren't?" Fuga asked.

Rose began walking closer to him, thankfully her parents left to go get a drink before she did this.

"Mm, hm.." Rose nodded softly, as her face got closer and closer to Fuga's.

"But here's the thing, she won't come back out to dance, unless you do something with Kane, for her...to make her feel...less embarrassed..." Rose went on, speaking in a soft attractive light Spanish accent, she knew Fuga loved.

"What is it, mi amor?" Fuga asked, too lost in Rose's eyes to realize he called her his love.

"You dance with...Kane..." Rose answered.

That snapped Fuga out of his trance. "What?"

"I-I know it sounds, strange, but baby it'll help my friend out...it'll mean the world to me when you help me for my friends..." Rose pursued.

"And besides, you don't want me to do what my father and I are best know for doing.." Rose warned.

As she grabbed her hat and did the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes (no pun intended). Much like her father.

Fuga, always fell for this, but he tried to not look. Though it didn't help when Rose gripped his chin and kissed his cheek.

Fuga was so love-struck. Then he got sent back to reality. "Oh, alright...but only for awhile right?"

"Si...and gracias, baby.." Rose winked.

* * *

"Kane…" Antonia said flirty like.

"Si?" Kane said with raising an eyebrow.

"Would you dance?" Antonia said while walking around him and letting her tail flow across his face.

"Would I?" Kane said taking Antonia's waist.

"Oh, no. Not with me." Antonia said still being flirty .

"Then? With whom? Cause you're the only one I wanna dance with." Kane said trying to get Antonia to look in his eyes.

"Oh, senor. If you want to please me, dance with a friend of mines friend." Antonia said tilting her head.

"An who that might be, my senorita." Kane said looking around.

"Oh, his name is Fuga, he is Rose's friend." Antonia said.

"What? He? No." Kane said putting his hands across his chest.

"Por favor." Antonia said while getting her eyes a bit big (like Puss did, but she never got that big unless she needed to) and fake cried.

"Bien (alright). Where is he?" Kane asked sadly.

"He's over by Rose." Antonia took his paw, which made him very happy, and led him to Rose and Fuga.

Antonia walked Kane to Rose and Fuga, "Kane, this is Fuga." Kane looked at Fuga, then turned to Antonia, "Do I have to?" Antonia started fake crying, "Por favor, it would make me feel a lot better."

Kane and Fuga walked slowly to the dance floor still wondering what they've gotten themselves into..

Rose and Antonia were standing by each other with their glass of leches in their hands

"Let's try to get in the crowd, then sneak away." Kane said to Fuga.

"I'm not sure if that'll work mi amigo...Rose can see a mice making an escape! I don't have a chance, neither do you, for I think Antonia is just the same.." Fuga mentioned.

"Si." Kane looked around, "I swear those girls are everywhere! I keep seeing Antonia, and Rose."

The two boys turned around to see Antonia and Rose wave at them smiling. They smiled and waved back to them nervously.

"Wanna make it even more worse for them?" Antonia said putting down her leche and turning to Rose.

"You just read my mind, mi amigo..." Rose grinned as she set hers down as well beside Antonia's.

"Alright I'll get the crowd to clear. You get the band to play a slow song.." Rose whispered to Antonia.

"Si." Antonia said as she left.

* * *

The girls did just that, Rose got the crowd to clear, as Antonia told the cat band to play a slow song do to something they wanted to do for their "friends"

"Alright the next song is gonna be slow." Antonia said to Rose as they met back up.

"Perfect.." Rose said as a sly grin grew across her features.

"Shh... the song is starting, do you think they know they are the only ones up there? Or are they too stupid?" Antonia said while giggling.

Rose giggled along. "Both." Rose whispered.

Antonia giggled. "I think they just noticed what is going on." Antonia saw the guys turn to them.

"They look muy angry.." Rose observed.

"Muy muy angry." Antonia said, but she couldn't help but giggle, "You wanna go help them? By dancing?"

"Sure, we've done embarrassed them enough..let's do it!" Rose agreed.

Antonia stood up and waited for Rose, "Let's go." Antonia felt eyes fall on her and Rose, "Rose, I'm a bit scared."

"Don't be. Like my Papa told me when he taught me how to dance. Just let loose and move to the music, and don't think about what others are thinking. As long as your having fun is all that counts.." Rose advised.

"Okay..." Antonia answered as her and Rose started dancing.

"But before we should start. Let's dance to a more...fun beat? Wouldn't you think?" Rose asked.

"Si. It would be muy awkward to dance to a slow song, ha ha." Antonia answered as Rose walked to the cats.

Rose ran over to the cats and apologized to them about how they keep changing the music, and asked to do a more fast beat song. She even offered a round of leche on her. That got the band started before Rose could even get to the dance floor.

"Your back!" Antonia said motioning to where she was, even though it was only Kane, Fuga and her on the dance floor.

"Yep, sorry. Some of these cats, can get pretty stubborn.." Rose informed as she began taping her boots to the drum beat.

"Yeah." Antonia doing the same and shaking her hips.

Soon the two girls started doing the same moves that went along with the same beat. With their boys doing the same thing with each other. They all kept in rhythm and all the cats in the Catina clapped their hands to the beat for them, as they watched the friends dance.

"Let's give them a show." Antonia said to Rose as she spun.

"That's what I'm talking about." Rose smiled at her "not-so-scared" friend.

"Wanna dance?" Antonia heard Kane behind her, she looked to Rose, and whispered "let's put on the show."

"After you, mi amigo.." Rose offered in a whisper.

Antonia turned to Kane and danced, she then turned around and said to Rose, "This is so much fun!" she whispered.

"And that's all that matters.." Rose replied to her friend and winked.

Antonia turned back around and dance with Kane, being spun and flipped.

Rose watched her friend, happy to see her having fun. Then she felt an arm going around her waist. "I believe you owe me a dance..." Fuga took hold of her left paw. "Oh, alright.." Rose replied in a laugh as she and Fuga went dancing alongside Antonia and Kane.

"Hola!" Antonia said to the pair next to them and laughing.

Rose laughed along with her. "Hola, Antonia...Se divierten? (having fun?)"

"Si. This... is... the... best feeling ever!" Antonia said while being flipped and spun.

Rose laughed. Though she suddenly stopped. Watching Antonia getting flipped and spun. Reminded her of the way Puss would do to Kitty. Which brought up another thought...Where were they?

Fuga noticed the smile was gone from Rose's face.."What's wrong, Rose?"

"I-Where, Where did my parents go?" Rose said as she broke herself from Fuga's grasp and began looking around the Catina, not finding them in the crowd.

"I, I gotta go find them I'll be right back!" Rose said as she ran off and out of the Catina..

"I think your amigo is leaving." Kane said looking at Rose rush off but still having a tight grip on Antonia.

Antonia turned around. "I got to go, see what she is doing." Antonia too rushed off leaving the boys alone on the dance floor again.

"She got all worried, she couldn't see or find her parents anywhere in the Catina, they were just over at the bar..." Fuga informed Kane.

* * *

"Senorita! Rose! Wait! Where are you going?" Antonia said rushing after Rose and catching up to her.

"Figuring out where my parents, went..I just saw them at the bar they must've sneaked out for some time alone, but still they should at least tell me where they were going..." Rose answered.

"Where was the last place you saw them? We could ask whoever is there if they know where they are." Antonia said holding on to Rose's shoulders calming her down.

"I last saw them at the bar, when I left to go flirt with Fuga, but it seemed like as soon as we got the boys together...poof! They're gone.." Rose answered. Then her eyes got wide. She had an idea where they may have gone.

"Rose?" Antonia said looking at Rose's eyes get big.

Rose smiled. "If I know my parents, if they ever want any alone time they'd be on some rooftop somewhere. With the best view of the full moon and stars..."Rose remembered as she began looking for that certain building.

"Well the only rooftops with that sort of view is either the Catina, the Commendante's house, and the Orphanage." Antonia informed.

"Hm..I don't see them on top of Catina, as far as I can see, and being on top of the Commendante's house is pretty pointless to say, or more or less spend some alone time there when your wanted...that only leaves the orphanage!" Rose exclaimed as she went rushing in that direction.

"Senorita, I'm gonna head back inside..." Antonia said as she watched Rose run.

"Si, alright. I'll be right back..." Rose hollered as she continued running to the Orphanage.

Rose ran down the streets, blocks, and neighborhoods. Until she finally came to the orphanage seeing her parent's shadows from the moonlight brought together to form a big one, which appeared on the side wall of a building just beside the Orphanage.

"I knew they'd be here..." Rose told herself, as she found the way her parents got up there. By using the banners hung from one building to the other to jump building from building. Though she only had to jump one building to get to the roof of the orphanage.

Her parents were so lost in their romantic moment they didn't noticed they're youngest daughter behind them.

With Rose feeling like when she was a kitten she listened significantly, to see if she can make anymore memories of re-living her kitten days.

* * *

"Antonia! Where'd you go?" Kane asked as he and Fuga walked up to Antonia.

"I was outside, but Rose is going to find her parents. She knows where they're at." Antonia said looking at both.

"I hope she finds them..she was getting a bit loco when she realized her parents were gone...I guess she was just irritated from them being catnapped and all.." Fuga figured.

"Si, she is alright, she said she'll be right back." Antonia said.

Kane looked at Fuga, then to Antonia, "Senorita, may I have this dance?" he asked as he put out a paw.

"Why not, I got nothing to do, but what about Fuga?" Antonia asked."No, no, it's alright..you two go have fun..I'll just wait for Rose.." Fuga insisted.

"Si." Antonia took Kane's paw and they walked on to the dance floor.

Fuga sat down at the bar, and got another glass of leche, and waited for his love to return.

* * *

Kitty and Puss sighed blissfully. Still not knowing that their youngest daughter was silently spying on them.

Rose couldn't help but smile at the small scene. She couldn't help but feel like the same kitten she once was and to her dad, still was.

"Remember when we were up here, just wondering what we were going to do with ourselves?" Puss asked, tightening his grasp on Kitty.

He felt her head move up and down against his fur. "Yes, before we moved to Far, Far Away, and had Dezeray and Sierra, before you became an ogre killer, and before Rose..."

"Mm, hm..." Puss replied urging her to continue with a comment.

"I'm still amazed at how far we've come, and how we managed to start a family..." Kitty commented.

"So am I.." Puss agreed.

"But I'd rather have had you by my side than any other hombre, Ginger..." Kitty said looking up to him with her big blue expressive eyes.

Puss chuckled flirtatiously as he took hold of her chin and leaned her into a tender kiss.

Rose smiled again.

Once they broke apart Kitty leaned back on Puss' shoulder and purred softly. Rose wanted to step in and sit right on the other side of her dad, but couldn't dare think of interrupting such a romantic scene. The most romantic she's seen yet!

Then a weird vision hit Rose in her head. She saw herself in the same position her mother was in..and Fuga in her father's position.

* * *

"Kane." Antonia said turning to Kane.

"Si?" Kane said turning himself to Antonia.

"It's sad how Fuga is all alone over there, look at him! Let's go hang out with him, you know, so he's not so lonely." Antonia said getting up and turning to Kane waiting for him.

Antonia led Kane to the side Fuga was on, "Hola Senor!" Antonia said sitting next to Fuga and Kane sitting next to Antonia.

"Oh. Hola, Senor and Senorita...why aren't you two dancing?" Fuga asked.

"We got..." Kane said being interrupted.

"We got tired." Antonia finished, looking back at Kane then to Fuga again.

Fuga knew that wasn't true, he knew the two loved dancing. If they wanted they could dance all night, but he just went with it.

"Oh, alright.." Fuga replied taking a sip of his milk.

Antonia looked at the bar tender and said "Two leches por favor."

As the bartender went to go get the drinks. Fuga just continued with his, not knowing what to say to Kane nor Antonia.

"So, Fuga, como estas?" Kane said looking up from his leche and looking at Fuga.

"Eh, I'm alright...just wondering where Rose is..." Fuga replied.

"Rose, she left. She had an idea where her parents were so she left and said she'll be right back." Antonia answered his question.

"I know...but where could she be is what I'm meaning..." Fuga insisted.

"Oh..." Antonia said looking to Kane then down, then to the dance floor and all the gatos dancing.

Fuga saw her glance. "You two can go back too dancing...I'm fine."

Antonia looked back at Kane. "Let's go! Adios Fuga." Antonia said as she waved at Fuga.

"That's my señora del gato (lady cat)." Kane said as he let Antonia take him to the dance floor not knowing he just called Antonia his lady cat

Fuga chuckled as he watched the couple make their way to the dance floor.

* * *

Rose held tight to the bricks that made up the roof, as she kept spying on her parents. Wondering if she'll end up like her mother if she chose Fuga.

Rose heard Puss sigh. "It was just yesterday she was taking my hat, and wore my boots...it's funny how time flies..."

Kitty nodded. "I know the feeling. My whole life just flied by, ever since you came along...because you gave me hope and something to live for besides the score..."

Rose was about to lose her grip, so she took the opportunity to sorta bust in. "Time flew for me too..."

Her parents were surprised but soon got calm realizing it was just their daughter.

"Mi hija...how long have you been up here? How did you get up here?" Puss asked, turning to her.

Rose giggled nervously. "I've been up here for quite awhile..."

Puss smiled, knowing from all the years before she's seen everything him and Kitty do. "Come here, sit beside me.."

Rose rushed over and sat beside Puss, it was more comfortable then the position she was in.

The parents and daughter were silent for a moment. Until Rose remembered the little surprise she wanted to give her dad.

"Hey Papa! There's someone I met, who you've already met, but I wanted you to meet him after I've met him..." Rose exclaimed.

"And in fact, if it wasn't for him there was no way for me to get to San Ricardo and save you..so you better give him a big muchas gracias!" Rose added as she stood on her feet and put her paw in her mouth and let out a loud high toned whistle.

Puss and Kitty were anxious and curious to what their daughter had to show them, but they soon saw it as a huge shadow casted over them...the shadow took the shape of a dragon.

"Holy frijoles...Rose..." Puss stood and gestured to Rose who turned to face him and she laughed. Just like he would.

"It isn't..." Puss said.

Rose winked. "It is..."

As a giant purple-pinkish dragon was bracing her and her family for a hard landing. Kane and Antonia were dancing the night away. Fuga made a point, when he said the two could dance forever if they wanted.

* * *

"So, Miss Young. How do you feel?" Kane said holding Antonia by the waist.

"Feel about what?" Antonia said fluttering her eyelashes and moving her waist, basically being a flirt.

"About," Kane said as he pulled her into a dip, "us?" and looked into her eyes which the light was hitting.

Antonia froze and looked into his eyes. "Friends." She said as he pulled her up and spun her away to pull her back in and put his paws on her waist again.

Antonia and Kane were dancing like there was no tomorrow when they heard a loud thud. They and along with every other cats in the Cat Catina froze and looked around. Then they looked to Fuga and walked over.

"Fuga, did you hear that?" Antonia asked looking at the ceiling.

"Si, it seems like it happened within a few blocks from here..I'm going to go check it out!" Fuga announced.

"Can I come with?" Antonia asked to Fuga.

"Sure! Vamos! If your coming!" Fuga announced as he raced to the entrance.

Antonia ran and Kane followed after Fuga.

After the three ran down a few blocks, they confronted something they thought they'd only see in fairy tales.

"Holy..." Kane began on-looking the creature.

"Frijoles!" Antonia finished looking over at what she saw.

"ROSE!" Fuga called as he saw his girl sitting on the neck of the creature, which was a dragon.

"I wanna turn!" Antonia said as she rushed to the Dragon and Rose.

"HOLA MI AMIGOS!" Rose hollered to her friends!

"Hola! Can I have a turn up there!" Antonia shouted as she waved.

"Hola." Kane said as he chased after Antonia and waved to Rose.

Rose laughed. "In a momento..Dragon wants to rest..." Rose slid down Dragon and walked up to her amiga.

"But for now, you can play with one of her Dronkeys..." Rose gestured one to come over and tipped Antonia over.

Antonia started laughing, "Holy frijoles! These things are cute and weird at the same time!"

"I know right? The father of these mutants is a good amigo of my Papa..." Rose explained.

"Cool!" Antonia said as she played with the Dronkey, "Kane come here!".

As Kane went over with Antonia and played with the Dronkeys as Rose walked over to Fuga.

"I'm sorry, Fuga...that I just ran off like that in a panic in all...I, I was just really, really worried and just wanted to be sure my parents were alright..and I, I..." Rose apologized in a frantic.

Fuga just shook his head and wrapped his arms quickly around her waist and softy whispered. "Oh, shut up." As he leaned her closer and kissed her.

A million thoughts raced through Rose's mind at that moment. Mainly memories of her and Fuga. Friends who were meant to be, but later the bond seemed to be too strong for it to be called a friendship, but was it worthy to call love? After all these years, which were worth it, she finally knew it was. Fuga was the one for her. Finally she was like her mother and found love.

The two broke apart. Fuga looked calm, but underneath his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. Same with Rose, but he still held her.

"I, I just wanted to do that...in case you ever run off again, or..." Fuga began.

Though was interrupted with Rose softly caressing his cheek, she kissed earlier. "And why on earth would I run off from you...(or well at least at this type of moment)"

Fuga held her hand against his cheek and the two kissed again, but it didn't last as long.

Which was a good thing too, especially after hearing a loudmouthed voice. Ruin the silence in the air.

"Hey! Where's that daughter of yours. Who I almost never heard about?" Donkey asked.

"Your never gonna let that go are you?" Puss asked, already annoyed, almost after 10 minutes with Donkey and then arrived.

"I'm over here Donkey..how have you been?" Rose asked.

"I've been great! Other than worrying about you and rescuing your dad. Since I _**WAS**_ a noble steed to the Princess Fiona..."Donkey said as he almost began his favorite lecture.

"Aye, caramba.." Puss sighed, hitting himself in a head.

Donkey saw. "I hope it doesn't surprise you when I say I like your daughter just a bit better than you!"

Rose laughed. She's always been mistaken for him, but never got choose over him. Though she figured whenever Donkey will be around everything will probably be a first.

"So, Fuga anything happened between our favorite love cats, beside ourselves..." Rose asked, as she elbowed Fuga playfully!

"Oh, yeah. Unless you include dancing all night, and a lot of getting close and stuff..." Fuga explained.

"Oh my gosh! Guys those dronkeys are so cute! Until the almost burn you when they sneeze." Antonia said as Kane came around the corner rubbing his smoking tail.

"Yeah, you got be careful with them. Especially Bananas.." Rose replied as she scratched Bananas chin.

"How can you tell which one is which?" Kane said finally getting his tail to stop smoking.

"Cause some have different eye colors. Bananas has lazy eyes. Peanut has blue eyes. While Coco has soft brown eyes like coco..." Rose explained as they all came up to her. For they loved how she understood them.

"Awww..." Antonia said as she walked up and played with them, as Kane followed to be with Antonia.

"Help! Help! I can't breathe! They keep hopping on my lungs!" cried Rose, but was laughing, showing she was just playing and having fun.

Antonia laughed, "Rose... oh Rose." Antonia laughed some more.

Rose just continued laughing. To where she had everyone laughing. Due to her sounding just like her dad.

"So Rose, what happened?" Kane asked still laughing at Rose's laugh.

"The Dronkeys...They, they took me down...I was so busy laughing..I couldn't...catch my breath..." Rose said trying to catch her breath.

Antonia started laughing again, so Kane laughed. "Rose! Your hurting me!" Antonia said between laughing.

"Well, THEY'RE HURTING ME! DONKEY! Help me with your loco kids!" Rose hollered!

Antonia came over and helped. "There." Antonia pulled Rose up, "You ok senorita?" Antonia asked.

Rose was still trying to catch her breath. "Si.."

Antonia giggled to herself. "Bueno!" Antonia kinda walked around.

"Holy Frijoles I just realized something!" Rose announced.

"What is it mi hija?" Puss asked.

"Dezeray...Sierra! They're probably worrying their nine lives off right now!" Rose exclaimed.

"Dezeray and Sierra? Who are they?" Antonia asked.

"Believe it or not, they're my older sisters..." Rose answered.

"Whoa." Antonia said all dramatic like and placing her paw on her forehead.

"What? You thought I was an only-child?" Rose asked. "Well, I wouldn't blame you. Yeah...when it comes to me and my sisters...we're nothing a like..."

Antonia laughed a bit, "I wouldn't figure you were an only child, I bet every one here has an older or younger sister or brother, they might not know them, like me, but cats are born in litters."

"True, but anyways, it looks like we're gonna have to go...back to Far Far Away...even if my sisters weren't worried...we're going to have to go anyways..." Rose announced.

"Rose! I'm gonna miss you! How could we stay in touch?" Antonia asked starting to cry.

Rose was a bit surprised but soon accepted her friend's embrace.

"I'm sorry, I usually don't cry..." Antonia said pulling away and drying her tears and going to hug Puss and Kitty good-bye.

"Okay, okay. First thing is, please don't cry! Anytime I see a person I love cry I can't help but cry too..." Rose assured.

"And no worries we'll meet again...Trust me...I can't stay away from a place like San Ricardo for too long...After all it is my birthplace." Rose added.

Antonia took a deep breath and calmed down... "Sorry. Yeah It's an amazing place when your not running, cause when your running everything goes by so fast, so when you come to visit I'll probably running from the Commendante!" Antonia giggled a bit.

"There's no problem with that! It's how we met, is it not?" Rose asked.

"Si!" Antonia giggled again, then wiped her teary eyes.

"It'll be alright...I'll never ever forget you or this journey...nor the one your gonna have.." Rose gestured to Kane.

Antonia started crying again, and Kane came up to Antonia and put one arm around her, "It's ok, you still have me." He said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, you got the hombre that'll sweep you off your feet when your being chased by the Commendante, only to have him drop ya in a food cart.." Rose joked.

Antonia couldn't help but laugh at that, "I'm gonna miss you! Say hola to your sisters for me!"

"I'm gonna miss you too, your the only girl I had anything in common with...besides my mama..." Rose admitted.

Kane took his arm away from Antonia's shoulder, then placed it on her waist, Antonia drew her sword and said, "Touch me again, I dare you."

"Where's the oooo cat when you need him.." Rose mumbled.

Antonia giggled, hearing what Rose said. "I'm gonna miss that about you senorita, your funny!" Antonia said.

"Yeah... I'm gonna miss ya too." Kane said, but Antonia wasn't sure if it was to be nice or for real.

"Are you bluffing?" Rose asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Bluffing.. No." Kane said looking away.

Antonia giggled while walking over to hug her amiga once more.

Rose returned the embrace. "Remember...never, ever be afraid to love. And to have fun, as long as your the one having fun. The rest are boring tontos..." Rose reminded.

Antonia smiled, "Gracias, you better get going before I cry again." Antonia said already tearing up, "I'm so emotional right now!"

Rose giggled. "It's alright, mi amiga. Just remember those words, and all we went through. And also this whole town may not want you, but hey at least you got us...Adios, mi amiga...we'll see each other. I'm sure of it.." Rose walked over to Dragon as she climbed on her back.

As Dragon spread her wings, Rose waved bye to Antonia as they took off and left.

Antonia waved one last time before grabbing the nearest thing and crying on it, which Kane moved right next to her.

Rose couldn't help but feel small tears wet her furry cheeks, only to have her father brush them off. Within the night the family and friends arrived back to Far, Far, Away.

* * *

Rose and her parents were greeted to Dezeray and Sierra hugging them as soon as they opened the door. Donkey, Dragon, and the Dronkeys finally left.

Rose and Fuga forbid a farewell (for the night) and slipped a goodnight kiss.

It took while for Dezeray and Sierra to leave, until they finally decided to. Since Dezeray divorced Marc, and he was no where allowed to her home, she had to keep an eye out for her boys more than ever! With Sierra trying to deal with her husband, and such.

It was hard for Rose to sleep, without thinking about waking up the next morning and it all happen again, or worse...everything that happened was a dream itself.

Rose shook her head and told it no. It was just that having an adventure, making friends, finding love, and defeating villains was always apart of every dream she had since she was a kitten.

Now she's finally lived it, and done it in real life, and it all happened so right and exact...it felt like a dream. Then again it could possibly be a dream, just a dream come true.

_**The End**_


End file.
